Contra todo pronóstico
by vallerc
Summary: Terry Grandchester ha estado enamorado de Candy hace años. Candy White heredera de una gran fortuna es una mujer particular sabe que encontrar el amor es prácticamente imposible, por lo que decide casarse con Lord Andey para obtener un matrimonio de seguridad. ADAP, Mi primer adaptación espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

La historia ni los personajes son míos es una adaptación solo con el fin de entretener

"Contra todo pronostico"

Prólogo

Si algún hombre sabía aguantar bien la bebida, ese era Terry Grandchester. Dios sabia que tenía mucha práctica en eso; y era una buena cualidad,

por cierto, de otro modo estaría tambaleándose borracho en ese momento. Desafortunadamente, no importaba cuanto bebiera esta tarde, no iba a adormecer la

amarga conciencia de lo que nunca podría tener.

Terry estaba cansado, y acalorado, su mordaz resentimiento parecía aumentar con cada momento que pasaba en el lujoso y abarrotado

salón de baile. La separación de un grupo de amigos, pasea hacia una galería que bordeaba la habitación, mirando al cielo que surgía

oscuro y tranquilo más allá de una hilera de centelleantes ventanas. Al final de la galería, Albert, Lord Andrey, estaba rodeado por una sonriente

multitud de amigos y gente que lo felicitaba, todos ellos dándole la enhorabuena por el compromiso que había sido anunciado hacía una hora.

A Terry siempre le había gustado Andrey, un tipo bastante agradable cuya combinación de inteligencia e inofensivo ingenio lo hacía bienvenido en cualquier

compañía. Sin embargo, en este particular momento, un sentimiento de desprecio se retorcía dentro del estómago de Terry cuando miraba al hombre. Envidiaba a

Andrey, quien no llegaba a comprender el alcance de su buena fortuna habiendo ganado la mano de Candy White. Se decía ya que el enlace beneficiaba más a la

señorita White que a Andrey, que la posición social de ella progresaría enormemente cuando su fortuna se uniera a un título respetable. Terry sabía más. Candy era

el verdadero premio, a pesar del origen vulgar de su familia.

Candy no era una belleza convencional. Tenía el pelo rubio de su padre y su ancha boca, y una barbilla que era demasiado firme para una mujer. Su figura era

delgada y de pechos pequeños, quedándose corta en el estándar voluptuoso que se consideraba tan deseable. Pero había algo irresistible en ella, quizás la

encantadora distracción que hacía que un hombre quisiera cuidar de ella, o el fascinante toque de picardía que latía bajo su meditabunda fachada. Y por supuesto

estaban sus ojos…ojos de un verde exótico que parecían estar fuera de lugar en tan dulce e infantil cara. Suspiro a la fuerza, Terry abandona la galería cálido

saliendo hacia la fría noche de primavera. El aire era húmedo y fecundo, impregnado con la fragancia de rosas de Jericó que florecían en las terrazas de los jardines

de abajo. El ancho, pavimentado sendero se extendía a lo largo de una serie de estrechos lechos rectangulares llenos de geranios y una densa bruma de blancos

botones de plata. Terry paseó sin rumbo a lo largo del sendero, casi hasta el final, donde serpenteaba suavemente hacia un conjunto de escalones de piedra que

descendían a los jardines inferiores.

Se detuvo de repente al ver a una mujer sentada en un banco. Su perfil estaba ladeado ya que se inclinaba sobre algo que sostenía en su regazo. Siendo un veterano

en las veladas y bailes de Londres, la primera suposición de Terry fue que la mujer estaba probablemente esperando para encontrarse con su amante para unos

pocos momentos robados. Sin embargo, experimentó una instantánea sensación de reconocimiento viendo la oscura seda de su cabello y las firmes líneas de su

perfil. «Candy», pensó, fijando la vista en ella ávidamente. «En el nombre de Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí fuera sola, poco después de que su compromiso fuera

anunciado?» Aunque no había hecho sonido alguno, Candy alzó la cabeza y lo contempló con una marcada falta de entusiasmo.

-Doctor Grandchester. Acercándose, Terry vio que el objeto sobre su regazo era un pequeño montón de notas, las cuales había estado garabateando con un trozo de

lápiz roto. Ecuaciones matemáticas, supuso. La obsesión de Candy White por actividades tan masculinas como las matemáticas o las ciencias había sido objeto de

habladurías durante años. Aunque algunos amigos bienintencionados habían aconsejado a los White desalentar tan poco convencionales intereses, ellos habían hecho

justo lo contrario, enorgulleciéndose de la ágil inteligencia de su hija. Metiendo los objetos apresuradamente dentro de su bolso, Candy le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.

— ¿No debería estar dentro con su prometido? —preguntó Terry en un tono ligeramente burlón.

—Quería un poco de intimidad. Se sentó aún más erguida, las sombras jugando suavemente sobre las elegantes líneas de su cuerpo y la moldeada seda blanca de su

corpiño. El espacio entre sus sublimes cejas negras y la malhumorada postura de su boca eran tan contrarios a la imagen de una ilusionada futura novia que Terry no

pudo contener una repentina sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Andrey no sabe que está aquí fuera, verdad?

—Nadie lo sabe, y le agradecería que siguiera siendo así. Si tuviera la bondad de marcharse…

—No antes de ofrecerle mis felicitaciones. —Se aproximó a ella lentamente, sus latidos acelerándose a un ritmo fuerte y veloz. Como siempre, su cercanía le excitaba,

acelerándole la sangre y enviando frenéticos mensajes a sus nervios.

—Bien hecho, Señorita White, ha pescado un conde, y uno rico además. Supongo que no hay mayor éxito que ése para una mujer joven en su posición. Candy puso

los ojos en blanco.

—Solamente usted puede hacer que una felicitación suene Ofensiva, Grandchester.

—Se lo aseguro, mis buenos deseos son sinceros. –—Terry miró el espacio vacío en el banco al lado de ella.

— ¿Puedo? —Le preguntó, y se sentó antes de que ella lo rechazase. Ambos se estudiaron atentamente, sus miradas atrapadas en un desafío.

—Ha estado bebiendo. —Dijo Candy, captando el aroma a brandy en su aliento.

—Sí. —Su voz se había espesado levemente. —He estado brindando por usted y su prometido. Repetidamente.

—Aprecio su entusiasmo por mi compromiso. —Dijo Candy dulcemente, deteniéndose oportunamente antes de añadir: — ¿O es entusiasmo por el brandy de mi

padre? Terry se rió bruscamente.

—Su compromiso con Andrey, por supuesto. Reconforta mi cínico corazón ser testigo de la ardiente devoción que se dispensan el uno al otro. Su burla hizo que la

cara de ella enrojeciera con la irritación. Candy y el conde no eran precisamente la más efusiva de las parejas. No había miradas íntimas, ni roces aparentemente

accidentales de sus dedos, nada que indicase ni siquiera un atisbo de una conciencia física entre ellos.

—Lord Andrey y yo nos gustamos y nos respetamos mutuamente. — Dijo Candy a la defensiva. —Es una excelente base para un matrimonio.

— ¿Y qué hay de la pasión? Candy se encogió de hombros y trató de sonar sofisticada:

—Según dicen, eso es solamente efímero. Terry torció la boca con impaciencia.

— ¿Cómo puede saberlo? Nunca ha sentido un momento de verdadera pasión en su vida.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Por que si así fuera, no se hubiese involucrado en un matrimonio que contiene todo el calor de las sobras de la noche pasada.

—Su caracterización de mi relación con Lord Andrey es completamente errónea. Él y yo nos deseamos mucho el uno al otro, si quiere usted saberlo.

—No sabe de lo que está hablando.

— ¡Oh, sí que lo sé! Pero me niego a divulgar detalles de mi vida privada simplemente para probar que está equivocado. Mirando fijamente a Candy, Terry sintió que

su cuerpo era invadido por una vehemente de esos. Parecía imposible estar lejos desperdiciada en un hombre tan civilizado y frío como Andrey. Dejó que su mirada

descendiera sobre su boca, los suaves, expresivos labios que lo habían tentado y atormentado durante años. Y extendió las manos para cerrarlas en torno a sus

brazos, su carne era cálida y suave bajo la capa de seda. No pudo evitarlo, tenía que tocarla. Sus dedos se movieron en un lento y ascendente deslizamiento,

saboreando su tacto.

—Permitió que la besara, supongo. ¿Qué más? Candy aspiro profundamente, sus hombros suaves y tensos en sus manos.

—Como si fuera a responder una pregunta como ésa. —Dijo ella vacilante.

—Probablemente no ha ido mucho más allá de los besos. Hay una determinada expresión en una mujer que ha sido despertada a la pasión. Y usted no la tiene.

En los cuatro años de su relación, Terry raramente la había tocado. Solamente en ocasiones de obligada cortesía, tales como ayudarle a cruzar una zona escabrosa

del terreno, o cuando habían intercambiado parejas durante un baile campestre. Incluso durante eses superficiales momentos, su reacción ante ella había sido

imposible de ignorar.

Con la mirada perdida en sus ensombrecidos ojos verdes, Terry se dijo a sí mismo que ella pertenecía a otro hombre. Y se maldijo por desearla, sin embargo su

cuerpo se endureció de deseo y todo pensamiento racional empezó a disolverse en un remolino de calor. Se enfrentó a una vida de noches sin ella, de besos que

nunca compartirían, de palabras que nunca podrían ser mencionadas. Tal como estaban las cosas, los próximos y escasos momentos no le importarían a nadie

excepto a él. Se merecía tener al menos eso de ella, había pagado por ello con años de añoranza.

Su voz fue ronca y vacilante al hablar:

—Quizás debería hacerle un favor, Candy. Si se va a casar con un pescado frió como Andrey, debería al menos saber a que se parece el deseo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto débilmente, mirándolo perpleja.

Terry sabía que era un error, pero le importaba un comino. Inclinó su cabeza y tocó los labios de ella con los suyos, rozándolos suavemente, su largo cuerpo

temblando por el esfuerzo de ser delicado. La boca de ella era tierna y dulce, su piel sutilmente suave cuando él extendió las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo del borde

de su mandíbula. Percibiendo su sabor ligero y esquivo, buscó más, intensificando la presión de su boca. Las manos de Candy se agitaron contra su pecho… él sintió

su indecisión, su sorpresa ante la reverencia de su abrazo. Agarrando sus muñecas cuidadosamente, Terry las arrastró alrededor de su cuello. Su lengua buscando las

calientes y sedosas profundidades de su boca, la leve penetración brindándole infinito placer. Quería satisfacerla de todas las maneras posibles, hundirse en ella hasta

encontrar la liberación que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo. La indefensa respuesta de Candy destruyó lo que le quedaba de autocontrol. Ella se apoyó con

fuerza contra su pecho, una de sus delgadas manos deslizándose bajo su chaqueta para encontrar el calor corporal que estaba atrapado entre las capas de sus ropas.

Su contacto excitó a Terry más allá de lo soportable, más allá de la cordura, y se dio cuenta con incredulidad de que no le haría falta mucho más que eso para

explotar. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y duro por entero, sus venas vibraban de inagotado deseo. El esfuerzo de obligarse a dejarla ir provocó un gemido desde detrás de

sus firmemente cerrados dientes. Apartó su boca de la de ella, respirando violentamente mientras luchaba por su autodominio. Sarcásticamente admitió que, con

toda su experiencia, nunca se había sentido tan deshecho por un simple beso… y uno de una virgen, además.

Levantándose con dificultad, Candy tiró de su vestido y se estiró la falda, mientras el aire nocturno la hacía estremecerse. Después de un largo momento, ella habló

con la cara apartada.

—Eso ha sido bastante instructivo, Grandchester. —logró decir entrecortadamente. —Pero de ahora en adelante, no necesitaré más lecciones que vengan de usted.

Y lo abandonó con pasos precipitados, como si apenas pudiese evitar echarse a correr.


	2. Capitulo 1

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la adapto para fines de entretener

CAPITULO 1

Había dos formas de escoger un marido: con la cabeza o con el corazón. Siendo una joven sensata, Candy White había hecho naturalmente lo primero. Lo cual no quería decir que a ella no le importase su futuro marido. En realidad, le gustaba mucho Albert, Lord Andrey, el cual era bueno y afable, con un encanto tranquilo que nunca crispaba los nervios. Era guapo de una manera accesible, sus rasgos refinados proporcionaban el marco perfecto para un par de inteligentes ojos azules y una sonrisa que era empleada en cierto modo con diplomacia.

No había duda en la mente de Candy de que Andrey nunca se opondría a su trabajo. De hecho, el compartía su interés por las matemáticas y las ciencias. Y se llevaba bien con su familia; su poco convencional y unida familia, que había sido bendecida con una enorme riqueza pero que poseía un particularmente mediocre pedigrí. Decía mucho a favor de Andrey que pudiese pasar por alto tan fácilmente la ascendencia innoble de Candy…pero entonces, como ella pensaba irónicamente, una posible dote de cien mil libras podría ser un sabroso condimento incluso para el más plebeyo de los platos. Desde que Candy cumplió la edad de dieciocho dos años antes, había sido fervientemente perseguida por una legión de cazafortunas. Sin embargo, como un igual que había heredado su propio y considerable legado, Andrey no tenía necesidad del dinero de Candy; otro punto a su favor. Todos aprobaban la unión, incluso el sobreprotector padre de Candy. La única objeción leve había venido de su madre, Margaret, quien había parecido vagamente perturbada por su determinación a casarse con Andrey.

—El conde parece ser un hombre bueno y honorable—, había dicho Margaret mientras ella y Candy caminaban por los jardines de la propiedad White en Herefordshire. —Y si él es el único en el que has puesto tu corazón, diría que has hecho una buena elección…

— ¿Pero…? —había insistido Candy. Margaret se quedo mirando pensativamente la abundante y fértil plantación de dorados botones de oro y lirios amarillos que cubrían el

cuidado y pavimentado paseo. Había sido un cálido día de primavera, el pálido cielo azul realzado con algodonosas nubes.

—Las virtudes de Lord Andrey son indiscutibles —había dicho Margaret Sin embargo, el no es la clase de hombre con quien me imaginaba que te casarías.

—Pero Lord Andrey y yo somos muy parecidos —había protestado Candy—. Para empezar, él es el único hombre que conozco que se tomó la molestia de leer mi articulo sobre geometría multidimensional.

—Por supuesto, él debe ser admirado por ello —había dicho Margaret, sus ojos azules brillando con una repentina e irónica diversión. Aunque Margaret era una mujer inteligente por derecho propio, ella había admitido libremente que los avanzados razonamientos matemáticos de su hija estaban fuera de su propio entendimiento. —Sin embargo, yo esperaba que algún día encontrases un hombre que pudiese equilibrar tu

naturaleza con un poco más de calor e irreverencia de los que Lord Andrey parece poseer. Eres una chica tan seria, mi querida Candy.

—No soy tan seria —había protestado. Margaret había sonreído.

—Cuando eras pequeña, intenté en vano que hicieras dibujos de árboles y flores, y en cambio tú insistías en dibujar líneas para demostrar la diferencia entre los ángulos obtusos y los ortogonales. Cuando jugábamos con bloques y comenzaba a construir casas y ciudades con ellos, tú me mostrabas como construir una pirámide diedra.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —había refunfuñado Candy con una renuente sonrisa—. Pero eso sólo sirve para demostrar porque Lord Andrey es perfecto para mí. Él adora las máquinas, la física y las matemáticas. De hecho, estamos considerando escribir juntos un artículo sobre la posibilidad de que los vehículos funcionen con propulsión atmosférica. ¡Sin necesidad de caballos!

—Fascinante –había remarcado Margaret vagamente, apartando a Candy del sendero pavimentado y caminando hacia un prado de flores silvestres que se extendía más allá de una arboleda de frutales. Margaret se había levantado la falda a la altura del tobillo y caminaba entre la espesa alfombra de violetas y narcisos blancos, el sol brillaba sobre su pelo castaño, pareciendo demasiado joven para ser una matrona de cuarenta y cinco años. Se había parado a recoger un ramo de violetas e inhalar su fuerte perfume. Sus especulativos ojos azules habían mirado a Candy sobre el brillante puñado de flores.

—Entre todas esas conversaciones sobre máquinas y matemáticas, ¿te ha besado Lord Andrey alguna vez? Candy se había reído ante la pregunta.

—No tendrías que preguntarle a tu hija cosas como esa. —Bien, ¿lo hizo? En realidad, Andrey había besado a Candy en varias ocasiones, y Candy lo había encontrado agradable. Por supuesto, ella había llevado una vida extremadamente protegida, y no tenía bases para comparar, excepto…

De repente la imagen de Terry Grandchester había aparecido en su mente, su oscura cabeza dorada inclinándose sobre la suya… el dulce y oscuro fuego de su beso, el placer de sus manos sobre su cuerpo… y Candy había apartado ese pensamiento inmediatamente, al igual que había hecho miles de veces antes. Aquella noche había sido una anomalía que ella haría bien en olvidar. Grandchester había estado solamente jugando con ella, el beso no había sido nada más que una travesura alimentada por un vaso de brandy de más. No había vuelto a ver a Grandchester en los tres meses que habían transcurrido desde entonces, y cuando ellos se encontrasen de nuevo, ella simularía haber olvidado todo el episodio.

—Sí, —había admitido a su madre— el conde me ha besado, y fue muy agradable.

—Me alegro de oírlo. —Margaret había dejado que las violetas se derramaran de sus dedos en una vibrante ducha de pétalos revoloteando. Había frotado las yemas de sus dedos perfumados detrás de sus orejas y le lanzó una ligera mirada traviesa a Candy. —No desearíaque tu matrimonio fuese principalmente de naturaleza cerebral. Puedes encontrar muchos placeres en los brazos de un marido, si es el hombre correcto.

Candy apenas había sabido como replicar. De repente había sentido el calor agrupándose en la cima de sus mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas. Aunque Margaret era discreta sobre tales asuntos, había sido siempre obvio que los padres de Candy eran una pareja apasionada. Había veces que su padre hacía un comentario indirecto en el desayuno que causaba que Margaret escupiera sobre su té…, veces en las que la puerta de su habitación permanecía inexplicablemente cerrada durante la mitad del día… y también estaban las miradas privadas que su padre le enviaba a veces a su madre, de una manera traviesa y tierna al mismo tiempo.

Candy tenía que admitir que Andrey nunca la miraba de ese modo. Sin embargo, poca gente experimentaba la clase de amor que sus padres compartían.

—Mamá, sé lo que deseas, —Candy había dicho con un suspiro compungido— quieres que todos tus hijos encuentren el amor verdadero, como el que tenéis papá y tú. Pero las probabilidades de que eso me ocurra son aproximadamente de una entre cuatrocientos mil. Muy acostumbrada al hábito de su hija de traducir todo a números,

Margaret había sonreído. —¿Cómo has decidido eso?

—Empecé con el número de hombres elegibles en Inglaterra, y estimé cuantos de ellos podía ser apropiados para mí en términos de edad, salud, y así sucesivamente. Después calculé el número de resultados posibles de encontrar a cada uno de ellos, observando una muestra aleatoria de los matrimonios que conocemos. Al menos la mitad de ellos habían caído en la indiferencia, un tercio habían sido separados por la muerte o el adulterio, y el resto estaban satisfechos, pero no eran lo que uno podría llamar almas gemelas. De acuerdo con mis cálculos, la posibilidad de encontrar el amor verdadero comparado con el número total de resultados posibles en el proceso de la caza de marido es de uno entre cuatrocientos mil. Y con unos pronósticos como esos, haré mejor casándome con alguien como Lord Andrey, que esperar por un golpe de suerte que posiblemente no ocurra nunca.

—Dios mío, —Margaret había exclamado, claramente apabullada—. Candy, no puedo creer que una hija mía haya llegado a ser tan cínica. Candy había sonreído burlonamente.

—No soy cínica, mamá. Sólo realista. Y lo he heredado de papá.

—Eso me temo, —Margaret había dicho, alzando brevemente su mirada al cielo, como una súplica a alguna deidad desatenta—. Cariño, ¿Lord Andrey te ha dicho alguna vez que te ama?

—No, pero eso vendrá con el tiempo.

—Hmmm, —su madre había dicho, mirándola dudosamente.

—Y si no es así —Candy había dicho alegremente—, tendré todo el tiempo que quiero para mis estudios matemáticos. Viendo lo afligida que Margaret parecía por su irreverencia, Candy la había abrazado impulsivamente.

—Mamá, no te preocupes. —Dijo contra el pelo perfumado de su madre—. Seré muy, muy feliz con Lord Andrey. Te lo prometo. Margaret se sumergió en una enorme bañera de porcelana, esperando que el agua humeante la ayudase a aliviar la tensión de sus hombros y espalda. El embaldosado cuarto de baño estaba iluminado por una única lámpara, la suave llama brillando tenuemente a través del globo de cristal grabado. Suspirando, apoyó su cabeza sobre el borde de caoba de la bañera mientras consideraba que hacer con Candy. Sus otros hijos, Anthony, John, Jimmy y Paty estaban siempre metiéndose en líos y utilizando sus encantos para salir de los problemas. Candy, por otra

parte, era responsable, intelectual y serena, y poseía una mente para los números que rivalizaba con la de su padre.

Desde su presentación en sociedad dos años antes, Candy había mantenido a sus pretendientes a raya con una distante simpatía que había llevado a muchos jóvenes decepcionados a afirmar que estaba hecha de hielo. Lo cual estaba lejos de la verdad. Candy era una chica cálida y cariñosa, con una reserva de profunda pasión que estaba

esperando a ser despertada por el hombre correcto. Desgraciadamente, Lord Andrey no era ese hombre. Incluso después de seis meses de noviazgo, él y Candy no mostraban signos de haberse enamorado. Para Margaret, su amistosa relación parecía más la de un hermano y hermana que la de dos amantes. Pero si Candy estaba satisfecha con el arreglo, y ella ciertamente parecía estarlo, ¿era justo ofrecer alguna objeción? Cuando

era joven, Margaret había tenido la libertad de encontrar su propio marido, y su elección había sido poco convencional desde el punto de vista de cualquiera. Candy ciertamente se merecía la misma oportunidad.

Recordando los días de su noviazgo con George White, Margaret se deslizó un poco más abajo dentro del agua, mientras los dedos de sus pies empujaban ociosamente la espuma de un lado al otro de la bañera.

Por aquel entonces George había sido el propietario del club de juego más notorio de Inglaterra, haciendo una fortuna explotando la avaricia de sus clientes aristocráticos. Cuando Margaret lo había conocido, George era ya un personaje legendario, un bastardo sin un penique que finalmente se había convertido en el hombre más rico de Londres. Nadie, y menos aún el propio George, habría afirmado que él era un partido factible para una joven tan ingenua como Margaret. Y entonces ellos se habían atraído irresistiblemente, demasiado desesperados para tomar cualquier otra decisión.

Eso era lo que le molestaba de Candy y Lord Andrey, comprendió Margaret. Uno tenía la sensación de que su relación siempre se mantendría en un nivel tibio y seguro. Por supuesto, Margaret era consciente de que en la clase alta, las bodas por amor se consideraban ordinarias y provincianas. Sin embargo, ella procedía del campo, había sido criada bajo la tierna dirección de dos padres que se habían amado profundamente. Cuando era joven había querido encontrar eso para sí misma, y como madre, desde luego, no quería menos para sus hijos.

Margaret estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no oyó el sonido de alguien entrando en el cuarto de baño. De repente se sobresaltó por la visión de un chaleco deslizándose hacia la silla de madera de la esquina… seguido inmediatamente por una oscura corbata de seda.

Cuando ella empezaba a sentarse, un par d e musculosos brazos sedeslizaron a su alrededor desde atrás. Lentamente él empujó su espalda contra la cálida pared de porcelana de la bañera.

—Te he echado de menos, ángel, —susurró él. Sonriendo, Margaret se relajó apoyándose contra él y jugó con los bordes de su arremangada camisa. George había estado fuera, en Londres, durante los últimos tres días, negociando un trato entre su compañía de telégrafos y el ferrocarril South Western para colocar nuevas líneas telegráficas a lo largo de las vías de tren. Aunque ella se había mantenido ocupada en su ausencia, los días —y las noches— le habían parecido realmente muy largos.

—Llegas tarde— le dijo ella, su voz afectada con una nota coqueta— Esperaba que volvieses para la cena. Te has perdido un delicioso esturión.

—Tendré que cenarte a ti, entonces. Sus largas manos se sumergieron bajo el agua.

Riéndose tontamente, Margaret giró su cara hacia él, y su boca fue instantáneamente capturada en un beso abrasador que alteró su respiración y llevo a su corazón a latir con un nuevo y urgente ritmo. Sus dedos apretaron sus duros y planos hombros hasta que la tela de su camisa estuvo salpicada con agua. Cuando sus labios se separaron, un

ligero y pequeño suspiro salió de su garganta, y levantó las pestañas para mirarse en los magníficos ojos verdes de George. Había vivido con él durante más de veinte años, y esa vibrante y audaz mirada nunca fallaba en hacer que sus sentidos saltasen de excitado placer. George acunó su cara, su pulgar alisando las gotas de agua salpicadas a lo largo de su mejilla brillante. Era un hombre alto y moreno, con una cicatriz en la

frente que le da ba una agradable dureza a su atractiva cara.

Aparentemente el paso de los años había obrado pocos cambios en él, excepto tejer unas cuantas hebras de plata en el pelo de sus sienes. Y como siempre, poseía un diabólico encanto que con frecuencia hacía que la gente olvidase la naturaleza depredadora que se escondía bajo su elegante fachada.

La mirada alerta de George se movió sobre su cara.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó, atento a cada matiz de su expresión.

—Nada, de veras. Es sólo que… —Margaret se calló y acunó su mejilla en el cálido hueco de su palma—. Hablé con Candy mientras estuviste fuera. Fue la primera en admitir que no esta enamorada de Lord Andrey; y está decidida a casarse con él de todas formas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Candy ha decidido que probablemente nunca encuentre un alma gemela, por lo tanto debería escoger un marido basándose en factores prácticos. Afirma que las probabilidades de encontrar el amor verdadero son insignificantes.

—Probablemente tenga razón en eso, —comentó George.

Separándose de él, Margaret frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres decir que no esperas que nuestros hijos sean tan felices en sus matrimonios como lo somos nosotros?

—No deseo nada menos, para cada uno de ellos. Pero no, no espero necesariamente que todos encuentren el amor verdadero.

—¿No lo esperas?

—Un hombre o una mujer pueden pasarse la vida buscando un alma gemela y nunca encontrar una. En mi opinión, Candy es sabia al elegir una mercancía de primera como Andrey, en lugar de esperar hasta que los mejores candidatos hayan desaparecido. Estaré condenado si mi nieto es engendrado por algún cazafortunas de tercera.

—Oh, Dios mío, — exclamó Margaret con una risa ahogada—. Entre Candy y tú, no sé cuál de los dos es más exasperante. ¿Qué hay de la esperanza, y el romance, y la magia? Algunas cosas no pueden ser explicadas por la ciencia, ni medidas en cálculos matemáticos. — Estirándose sobre el borde de la bañera, jugó con el pelo oscuro que

revelaba el cuello abierto de su camisa. —Yo esperé por mi amor verdadero, y mira lo que conseguí.

Deslizando la mano detrás de su cuello, George atrajo su cara más cerca de la de él.

—Conseguiste veinte años de matrimonio con un implacable sinvergüenza que no puede apartar sus manos de ti. La respiración de ella se entrecortó con una carcajada.

—He aprendido a vivir con ello. La boca de George se deslizó al suave hueco detrás de su oreja, mientras sus dedos recorrían sus hombros húmedos.

—Dime que quieres que haga con Candy —le dijo él contra su piel. Margaret negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—No hay nada que hacer. Candy ha tomado su decisión, y difícilmente se puede tachar su elección. Ahora supongo que debo dejar todo en las manos del destino. Ella notó que George sonreía contra su cuello.

—No hay nada malo en darle un empujón al destino en la dirección correcta. Si la oportunidad se presenta.

—Hmmm. Considerando varias posibilidades, Margaret cogió la pastilla de jabón y

la hizo rodar entre sus manos. George se puso de pie y se desabotonó la camisa. Dejó que su ropa cayera al suelo, revelando un delgado y profundamente musculado torso

y un velludo pecho. Su caliente mirada se deslizó por la figura borrosa de su cuerpo en el agua.

—¿Has acabado tu baño ya?

—No

Margaret sonrió provocativamente, deslizando sus jabonosas manos sobre su pierna.

Las manos de él se movieron hacia el cierre de sus pantalones.

—Entonces es mejor que te prepares para recibir compañía, —le dijo, y el tono de su voz hizo que Margaret se estremeciera de anticipación.

**NOTAS…**

**Lamento mucho el formato del epílogo, espero comprendan soy nueva en esto y aún no se muy bien como subir las historias, espero este capítulo si lo suba bien, de lo contrario espero un alma caritativa me pueda explicar que estoy haciendo mal… Gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 2

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela homónima de L. Kleypas para fines de entretener

Capítulo 2

En dos días, Candy se convertiría en Lady Andrey. La larga semana de celebraciones había empezado en la propiedad de White, con veladas nocturnas, bailes de etiqueta y espléndidas cenas. El domingo, las celebraciones concluirían con una ceremonia en la capilla familiar. Los invitados habían llegado de todas partes de Inglaterra y el Continente, hasta que cada casa privada, pensión y taberna en Herefordshire estuvieron llenas. Las veinte habitaciones de invitados de la casa solariega White estaban ocupadas y los sirvientes de los invitados bullían arriba y abajo como abejas en una colmena.

Para Candy parecía que últimamente cada pregunta dirigida a ella iba enfocada al tema de sus nervios, con la expectativa general de que toda joven y correcta dama debe sufrir de ataques de agitación nupcial.

Desafortunadamente, Candy se sentía bastante tranquila, declaración que pareció perturbar a todo aquel que la escuchó. Percibiendo que esa calma podría repercutir negativamente sobre Lord Andrey, Candy intentó estimular alguna punzada de ansiedad, algún temblor o contracción nerviosa, todo inútilmente.

El problema era que casarse con Lord Andrey era tan sensato que ella no veía ninguna razón para estar nerviosa por nada. No estaba preocupada por la noche de bodas, ya que su madre le había explicado esas cosas de tal forma que le había quitado cualquier rastro de temeroso misterio. Y si Andrey demostraba ser tan aceptable amante como lo había sido besando, Candy esperaba disfrutar bastante de la experiencia. La única cosa que constituía un problema para Candy era todo aquel infernal entretenimiento. Normalmente ella estaba acostumbrada a días de tranquilidad en los que ella podía pensar y hacer cálculos, tanto tiempo como ella desease.

Ahora, después de aproximadamente ciento veinte horas de interminables festividades, brindis, conversaciones, risas y bailes, Candy había tenido ya suficiente. Su mente bullía con ideas que nada tenía que ver con el romance y el matrimonio. Quería terminar ya con la boda y ser libre para trabajar en su nuevo proyecto.

—Candy— le regañó Andrey entre risas, mientras la interrumpía en su furtivo intento de escribir algunos apuntes durante la gran velada del viernes por la noche—. ¿Trabajando en tus fórmulas, verdad? Con aire de culpabilidad, Candy deslizó un trozo de papel y el lápiz en el pequeño bolso de seda que pendía de su muñeca. Alzó la vista hacia Andrey, cuya alta silueta predominaba sobre ella. Como siempre, su apariencia era inmaculada. Su liso y rubio pelo brillaba bajo una fina capa de ungüento, su traje de noche se adaptaba a él con precisión y el nudo de su corbata de seda negra estaba perfectamente anudado.

—Lo siento —dijo ella con una avergonzada sonrisa—, pero milord, he tenido una idea de lo más interesante sobre la máquina de análisis de probabilidad...

—Esto es una velada —dijo él con un juguetón movimiento de sus dedos—. Tú, como se supone, deberías bailar, o chismorrear, o estar junto a la mesa de refrigerios. ¿No ves a todas esas jóvenes damas disfrutar con ello? Eso es lo que deberías estar haciendo.

Candy dio un malhumorado suspiro.

—He estado haciendo eso durante las últimas dos horas, y me faltan al menos otras cuatro horas para que la velada termine. He mantenido la misma conversación con diez personas distintas, y estoy harta de hablar del tiempo y del estado de mis nervios.

Andrey sonrió. —Si vas a ser condesa, más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a eso. Como pareja de recién casados, nos relacionaremos bastante con la sociedad cuando empiece la temporada.

—Maravilloso —dijo ella y él soltó una risa sofocada—. Ven a dar una vuelta conmigo.

Colgándose de su brazo, Candy acompañó a Andrey a dar un sosegado paseo por los distintos salones de entretenimiento. Por donde pasaban eran recibidos con sonrisas de aprobación y frases de felicitación. Candy sabía que formaban una pareja atractiva, ambos delgados y con pelo oscuro. Era obvio que Andrey era un hombre de eruditas inquietudes, de buen carácter, aristocrática frente y bellas y cuidadas manos. No había nada que a él le gustase más que una larga e intricada conversación acerca de una extensa variedad de temas. Él era un solicitado invitado a la cena de cualquier fiesta, ya que entretenía a la mesa con una perfecta mezcla de ingenio y erudición. Sus conocimientos académicos eran vistos con aprobación general, ya que un caballero podía seguir tales inquietudes, siempre y cuando no trabajara y no pretendiera ganar dinero con ello.

Dejaron de hablar con un grupo de amigos y Candy sonrió con pesar cuando vio que Andrey iba a embarcarse en una larga conversación. Usando su abanico como pantalla, se puso de puntillas y le susurró:

—Milord... vamos a escabullirnos juntos y encontrar algún lugar privado. El invernadero o la rosaleda.

—Definitivamente no. Tu padre podría enterarse.

—¿No le tienes miedo, verdad?— preguntó con una incrédula sonrisa.

—Él me aterroriza —admitió Andrey—. De hecho, de todos los puntos que Grandchester me dio cuando me aconsejó que no te propusiera matrimonio, ese fue el más difícil de refutar.

—¿Qué?— Candy le miró con la boca abierta por el asombro—. ¿Cuál Doctor Grandchester, el padre o el hijo?

—El hijo —dijo él con una mueca—. Maldición, no quería que se me escapase esto. Quizás serías tan amable de pasar por alto este último comentario...

—¡Puedes estar seguro que no! —Ella frunció el ceño ante la revelación—. ¿Cuándo te aconsejó Grandchester que no me propusieras matrimonio y cuáles fueron sus motivos? Ese asno intolerable, me gustaría decirle...

—Candy, cálmate —le aconsejó Andrey suavemente—. Alguien puede escucharte. No fue nada, sólo mantuvimos una pequeña charla antes de que yo me acercara a tu padre para pedirle tu mano. Le mencioné a Grandchester que iba a declararme y él me dio su opinión sobre el asunto.

—Una opinión negativa, deduzco. —Candy luchaba por controlar su carácter, pero sentía una ola de calor que le recorría la cara y el cuello— ¿Cuáles fueron sus objeciones?

—No lo recuerdo. El fastidio casi la asfixió.

—Sí lo recuerdas. ¡Ah, deja de ser un caballero por una vez y dímelo! Andrey sacudió la cabeza y contestó firmemente:

—No debería haber sido tan descuidado con mis palabras. No importa cuales hayan sido las objeciones de Grandchester o las de cualquier otro. Decidí tomarte como esposa y eso es todo.

—¿Decidiste? – repitió Candy con una mueca cómica. Andrey la tomó por el codo.

—Vamos a unirnos con los demás —la urgió él— ya tendremos tiempo para conversaciones privadas cuando estemos casados.

—Pero milord... Él la condujo hacia un grupo de amigos, y todos empezaron a charlar relajadamente. Candy encontró imposible mantener su atención en la conversación. En silencio, ardía y echaba humo, su ira se incrementaba por momentos. Incluso antes de esto, Candy consideraba a Terry Grandchester el hombre más irritante que conocía. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a intentar disuadir al conde para que no se casara con ella! Le asombraba que hubiese hablado con Andrey, no le cabía duda que él había hecho que pareciera que casarse con ella fuese un mal negocio en realidad.

Grandchester no había hecho otra cosa más que burlarse y molestar a Candy desde que ellos se conocieron cuatro años antes, cuando ella se torció un tobillo mientras jugaba a tenis sobre hierba. Había sido durante una celebración de fin de semana en la propiedad de un amigo, el cual había invitado a las familias más importantes de Herefordshire. Después de que Candy se hubiera hecho daño en un tobillo durante una enérgica bolea, su joven hermano Anthony la había ayudado a caminar con dificultad hacia la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

—Creo que los Grandchester estaban aquí —le había dicho Anthony, dejándola con cuidado sobre un mantel que estaba sobre la hierba, junto con los restos de un picnic que habían disfrutando anteriormente—. Siéntate aquí mientras voy por el médico —El anciano Dr. Grandchester era un hombre amable y de confianza, que había ayudado a traer al mundo a los dos últimos vástagos de White.

—Apresúrate —le había dicho Candy, esbozando una afligida sonrisa burlona cuando vio acercarse a tres impacientes jóvenes—. Estoy a punto de ser sitiada.

Anthony había sonreído abiertamente, pareciendo de repente igual a su padre.

—Si alguno de ellos intenta examinarte el tobillo, hazte la mareada y amenaza con echar tus vómitos por todas partes.

Cuando su hermano desapareció corriendo colina arriba hacia la casa principal, Candy realmente se encontró bajo el asedio de sus entusiastas pretendientes.

Se había sentido desvalida sin poder hacer nada más que estar sentada allí, mientras los jóvenes la atendían, uno sirviéndole un vaso de agua, otro poniéndole un paño húmedo sobre la frente, otro manteniendo su brazo tras su espalda, por si sufría un desvanecimiento.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —había protestado ella, sofocada por tantas atenciones—. Sólo ha sido una torcedura de tobillo; no, señor.

Tom, no es necesario que lo examine, por favor, todos ustedes... De repente, los tres ardientes jóvenes se sobresaltaron por una enérgica voz masculina.

—Váyanse, todos ustedes. Yo examinaré a la señorita White.

De mala gana ellos se habían girado y se habían marchado. El recién llegado se arrodilló junto a ella. Por un momento, ella en realidad había olvidado el dolor palpitante de su tobillo, mientras miraba esos ojos azules bordeados por oscuras pestañas. Aunque él iba muy bien vestido, su traje estaba algo arrugado, su corbata un poco floja y su abrigo mal colocado. Parecía tener unos diez años más que ella, poseyendo un vigor masculino que ella había encontrado muy atrayente.

A veces, los hombres muy guapos parecían un poco vacuos, quizás hasta un poco afeminados por su perfección física. Pero éste era todo masculinidad, con audaces y fuertes facciones, el pelo de color trigo, cortado hacia el final del cuello.

Él le había sonreído, sus blancos dientes destellaron contrastando con su bronceada piel.

—Usted no es el Doctor Grandchester —le había dicho ella.

—Sí, lo soy— le había extendido su mano, todavía sonriéndole—. Doctor Terry Grandchester. Mi padre me envió en su lugar, ya que en este momento se encuentra disfrutando de un vaso de oporto y no se imagina a sí mismo caminando colina abajo.

Los dedos de Candy se habían perdido dentro de su fuerte mano, mientras una agradable corriente le había recorrido todo el brazo.

¡Por Dios!, ella había oído las habladurías sobre el gallardo hijo mayor del Doctor Grandchester, pero nunca se había encontrado con él anteriormente.

—Usted es el que tiene tan mala reputación —le había dicho ella. Liberando su mano, él la miró con ojos risueños.

—Espero que no sea usted la clase de persona que esgrime la reputación de un hombre contra él.

—En absoluto —le había dicho ella—. Los hombres de mala reputación son por lo general mucho más interesantes que los respetables.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre ella en una rápida pero minuciosa observación, abarcando desde su ondulado pelo negro hasta los dedos de sus pies, que asomaban entre la masa de blancos volantes de su falda. Las esquinas de su boca se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Su hermano me ha dicho que se ha hecho usted daño en una pierna. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?

De repente, a Candy se le secó la boca. No se había sentido tan acobardada por nada en su vida. Su barbilla bajó haciendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, y se había quedado muy quieta mientras Terry Grandchester agarraba el dobladillo de su falda y la levantaba varias pulgadas hacia arriba. Su expresión se había tornado seria, profesional,

pero de todas formas ella había sentido que su corazón hacía un ensordecedor ruido en su pecho. Ella había echado un vistazo a su cabeza inclinada, mientras la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las hojas del árbol hacían que su pelo brillara, haciendo que la tonalidad de su pelo fuese desde un color dorado hasta un color ámbar oscuro. Sus manos grandes y gentiles se movían sobre su pierna.

—Sólo es un pequeño esguince —dijo él—. Le aconsejo que guarde reposo durante los próximos dos días.

—Bien —había contestado ella sin aliento.

Hábilmente él le vendó el tobillo con una servilleta de lino que había encontrado en la cesta del picnic.

—Mi maletín está en la casa —murmuró él—. Si me permite llevarla hasta allí, vendaré su tobillo correctamente y le aplicaré algo de hielo... y le daré algo para el dolor, si quiere.

Candy había contestado haciendo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Siento ser un problema —Ella jadeó cuando él la levantó con cuidado contra su pecho. Su cuerpo era duro y musculado, sus hombros robustos bajo sus manos.

—No es nada —contestó alegremente él, ajustando sus brazos alrededor de ella—. Rescatar doncellas heridas es mi pasatiempo preferido.

Hasta que había llegado el disgusto de Candy, aquel primer encuentro con Terry Grandchester había empezado con un encaprichamiento descontrolado por parte de ella, que había durado aproximadamente cuatro horas. Ese mismo día más tarde ella había escuchado por casualidad un trocito de conversación entre él y otro invitado de ese fin

de semana.

—Demonios, Grandchester —había comentado el otro invitado—. Ahora puedo entender porque se hizo médico. Usted ha logrado meterse debajo de las faldas de cada mujer atractiva de Londres, incluida la hija de White.

—Solo en sentido profesional —había sido la sardónica respuesta de Grandchester—. Y le aseguro que no siento absolutamente ningún interés por la señorita White.

El comentario había herido y mortificado a Candy, matando sus ilusiones románticas de una forma desagradablemente abrupta. Desde entonces, Candy había tratado con frialdad a Grandchester siempre que ellos se habían encontrado. Con los años, su antipatía mutua fue aumentando hasta el punto que no podían estar juntos en la misma habitación sin enzarzarse en una disputa, que todos los demás se apresuraban a apaciguar. Candy había intentado ser indiferente a él, pero había algo en él que la provocaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Cuando estaba con él, se encontraba diciendo cosas que no pensaba, y cavilando sobre sus díscolos encuentros mucho tiempo después de que ellos se separaran. Durante una de sus batallas, Grandchester le había dado el enfurecedor apodo de "Candy Logaritmos", con el que la familia y amigos todavía de vez en cuando solían embromarla.

Y ahora él había intentado frustrar su boda con Andrey. Herida y furiosa, Candy recordó una vez más la noche en que su compromiso había sido anunciado... el asombroso momento en que Grandchester la había besado, y en su propia y mortificante respuesta. Si sus acciones habían sido diseñadas para burlarse de ella y confundirla, él lo había conseguido brillantemente.

Volviendo al presente, Candy decidió que no podía pasar un momento más de charla infructuosa. Se puso de puntillas y le susurró a su prometido:

—Milord, la cabeza ha comenzado a dolerme, y quiero encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde sentarme.

El conde la miró con preocupación. —Te acompaño.

—No —dijo ella deprisa— no hay ninguna necesidad de eso. Encontraré algún lugar apartado en alguna parte. Preferiría que te quedases con nuestros amigos. Volveré en un momento, cuando me encuentre mejor.

—Muy bien. —Una chispa de humor brilló en los ojos azules de Andrey—. Medio sospecho que mi querida Srta. "Candy Logaritmos" va a retirarse para darle vueltas a alguna fórmula matemática.

—Milord —protestó ella, frunciendo el ceño al oír el empleo de tan odiado apodo.

Él rió suavemente. —Lo siento, cariño. No debería gastarte esa broma. ¿Estás segura

de que no quieres compañía?

—Sí, completamente segura —Candy le dedicó una sonrisa absolutoria, y lo dejó con la promesa de que volvería pronto. Salir del abarrotado salón de baile fue todo lo que Candy pudo hacer para contenerse y no salir corriendo. El aire estaba espeso por el olor a flores, perfume, sudor y vino, y los oídos le zumbaban por el ensordecedor sonido de las charlas. Si ella pudiera tan sólo retirarse a la tranquilidad de su dormitorio... pero no había ninguna forma de llegar allí sin atravesar una multitud de personas que insistirían en detenerla con sus abrumadoras conversaciones. Viendo a su madre, que estaba con unos amigos cerca de las puertas que conducían a los jardines exteriores, Candy se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

—Mama, —le dijo— esto está congestionado y me duele la cabeza. ¿Te importa si desaparezco un ratito?

Margaret la miró con preocupación, y deslizó su brazo enguantado alrededor de su cintura.

—Pareces acalorada. ¿Envío a uno de los sirvientes a traerte algo para el dolor de cabeza?

—No, gracias —Candy sonrió cuando su madre se quitó el guante y presionó su fresca y suave mano contra su cara—. Estoy bien, mama. Sólo estoy... ah, no sé, cansada, supongo.

Margaret la observó con mirada perspicaz, sintiendo la frustración de Candy.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, cariño?

—No realmente, pero... —Candy tiró de su madre para apartarla del grupo y le susurró— Lord Andrey me acaba de decir que Terry Grandchester le aconsejó que no se casara conmigo. ¿Puedes concebir tal arrogancia? Me gustaría golpearlo con lo primero que encuentre, ese intolerable, mezquino, sinvergüenza, egoísta...

— ¿Qué motivos tendría el Dr. Grandchester para poner objeciones a este matrimonio?

—No lo sé —Candy soltó un sonoro suspiro—. Sin duda Grandchester piensa que soy poco cosa para Andrey, que puede conseguir alguien mejor que yo.

—Hmmm, eso no parece propio de él. —Margaret acarició la espalda de Candy—. Respira hondo, querida. Sí, eso está mejor. Ahora, no hay ninguna razón para que la opinión de Grandchester te altere, ya que no parece haber tenido ningún efecto sobre el deseo de Andrey de casarse contigo.

—Bien, pues realmente me altera —refunfuñó Candy— De hecho, tengo ganas de romper algo, ¿cómo ha podido Grandchester hacer algo como esto? —Junto con su disgusto, ella percibió una nota de decepción en su propia voz —Nunca he entendido porque me tiene tanta aversión.

—No creo que ese sea el caso en absoluto —contestó Margaret, dándole un consolador apretón—. De hecho, creo que sé la razón de la oposición de Grandchester a tu boda. Mira, estuve hablando con su madre el otro día cuando nos encontramos al venir de la sombrerería, y ella me dijo que él...

Margaret soltó a Candy cuando vio a un nuevo grupo de invitados que entraba en el salón de baile.

—Ah, los Raiford han llegado —exclamó Margaret—. Su hija Nicole ha tenido su segundo hijo hace sólo quince días, y debo preguntarles por ella. Hablaremos más tarde, querida.

—Pero, mama, tienes que decirme... —empezó Candy, pero su madre se dirigía ya hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

La noche empezaba a empeorar por momentos.

¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, había dicho la madre de Grandchester de él? Llena de frustración, Candy se dirigió hacia las puertas que conducían a los jardines y se deslizó fuera sin vacilación, para dirigirse a un lugar donde sabía que podría estar sola, la bodega de vinos de la finca.

Hasta que terminó su niñez, la bodega había sido su lugar de retiro favorito. Ella y sus hermanos más jóvenes habían estado siempre fascinados por ese gran recinto bajo tierra con tres cámaras, llenas de cientos de estantes con botellas verdes y ambarinas con etiquetas extranjeras. La bodega era refutada como una de las más finas de Inglaterra, abastecida con una extravagante variedad de raros y caros champanes, brandys, oportos, jerez, Borgoña, claretes... En la cámara más apartada, un banco, un armario, y una pequeña mesa servían como lugar donde descorchar las botellas y probar su contenido. Candy recordaba incontables juegos en los que ella y el resto de los White habían jugado a ser piratas, espías, o al escondite en los sombríos rincones de la bodega. En alguna ocasión, ella se había sentado en aquella mesa y había resuelto algún problema matemático, agradeciendo el silencio y el aroma a madera vieja, especias y cera. Abriendo una pesada puerta de madera, se dirigió hacia abajo con pisadas cortas sobre el suelo de piedra. Las lámparas estaban encendidas, ya que el mayordomo hacía continuos viajes a la bodega para coger la bebida para los invitados. Después del barullo que había arriba, la bendita tranquilidad de la bodega era un alivio indescriptible.

Candy suspiró profundamente y comenzó a relajarse. Con una sonrisa pesarosa, empezó a masajearse su dolorida nuca. Quizás finalmente empezaba a experimentar los nervios nupciales, después de tanta preocupación durante tantos días por no tenerlos. Una serena voz interrumpió la tranquilidad del sótano.

— ¿Señorita White?

Levantado la vista con sobresalto, Candy contempló al hombre que menos deseaba ver. Jamás. —Grandchester —dijo ella con gravedad, dejando caer su mano a un

lado— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

NOTAS…

Este capítulo es dedicado a Edeny Grandchester, muchas gracias por el consejo y por escribir eres mi primer rr. Gracias a todas las que han leído espero me dejen rr para saber si les gusta la historia. DLB


	4. Chapter 3

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela homónima de L. Kleypas para fines de entretener

Capítulo 3.

En esa atmósfera mohosa y densamente sombreada, el bronceado de Terry Grandchester era aún más notable que habitualmente. De algún modo, no parecía apropiado que él estuviese en un sótano, ni siquiera para una eventual visita a la bodega. Incluso siendo su adversario, Candy tuvo que reconocer que era uno de los hombres más atractivos que ella había conocido. Grandchester no era mucho mayor que Andrey, pero era infinitamente más experimentado. Su mundanería era mucho más evidente debido al modo en que intentaba ocultarla, con irreverente ligereza. Viendo el irónico destello de su sonrisa, y la gracia y desenvoltura de sus movimientos, uno podía caer fácilmente presa de su endiablado encanto.

Pero sus ojos lo traicionaban. Las profundidades de sus ojos azules estaban llenas del cansancio de un hombre que había visto y experimentado demasiadas cosas, y no había encontrado la forma de escapar de la dolorosa realidad que su profesión le obligaba a contemplar.

—Su padre me ha dado permiso para echar un vistazo aquí abajo —dijo él.

Esto no era nada inusual. Candy estaba acostumbrada al interés que despertaba entre los invitados la renombrada colección de vinos de su padre. Sin embargo, era un golpe de especial mala suerte que Grandchester se encontrara examinando el lugar justo cuando ella había ido allí en busca de un poco de tranquilidad.

— ¿Ha visto usted ya suficiente? —preguntó Candy, no sin estremecerse ante su propia grosería. Su madre había criado a todos los White con inquebrantables normas de cortesía. Pero la presencia de Terry Grandchester era más de lo que ella podía soportar

—Por que me gustaría estar sola. Su cabeza se ladeó ligeramente cuando él la contempló con mirada fija.

— ¿Se encuentra usted mal? —preguntó él—. Si es así... Candy le interrumpió con un desdeñoso sonido.

—Por favor, no se moleste en mostrar preocupación por mí. Le conozco bien.

Terry Grandchester se acercó a ella despacio, aproximándose al foco de la tenue luz de la lámpara. Qué injusto era que un hombre fuera tan pérfido y a la vez tan guapo. Vestía un austero y formal traje blanco y negro, con una corbata de seda gris que favorecía sus translucidos ojos.

Las ropas perfectamente entalladas lucían elegantes sobre su delgado y fuerte cuerpo, pero, como siempre, él parecía un poco desaliñado, como si hubiese estado estrujando y tirando con irritación de la vestimenta que lo limitaba. Los sutiles signos de desorden prácticamente pedían a gritos que una mujer arreglara su corbata y enderezara su chaleco, los gestos íntimos que una esposa haría a su marido.

— ¿Por qué piensa usted que mi preocupación por usted es fingida? —preguntó él.

El resentimiento, y otra emoción incluso más dolorosa e inidentificable, hizo que Candy sintiese nudos en el estómago.

—Porque usted intentó convencer a Lord Andrey de que yo no era lo bastante buena para él, y así impedir que él me pidiera en matrimonio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

— ¿Eso es lo que él le ha dicho?

—No con esas palabras exactamente. Pero usted le aconsejó que no se casara conmigo, y eso nunca se lo perdonaré.

Grandchester suspiró con fuerza y miró fijamente el antiguo suelo de piedra. Parecía estar considerando algún complejo problema sin solución, parecido al modo en que Candy lo había hecho la primera vez que comprendió que un número negativo no podía tener una raíz cuadrada negativa.

—Tiene razón —dijo él sin emoción—. Le aconsejé a Andrey que no se casara con usted.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué importa eso ahora? Andrey desatendió mi consejo, usted aceptó su proposición, y el asunto estará concluido en aproximadamente treinta y ocho horas.

— ¿Contando las horas que faltan, no? Con ese tiro indirecto, Grandchester en realidad dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos destellaron con cautela, como si ella hubiese golpeado cerca de un secreto vital.

—La dejaré en su aislamiento, Srta. White. Mis disculpas por interrumpir su soledad.

Él se giró y empezó a marcharse, mientras Candy lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Se disculpa por eso, pero no por lo que le dijo a Lord Andrey?

Él se detuvo un momento.

—Exacto —dijo él sin mirarla, y prosiguió sus pasos. Candy caminó con grandes zancadas hacia la cámara más alejada, y se sentó sobre una silla de madera que crujió. Dejó caer de golpe su bolso de seda sobre la mesa, soltó un frustrado suspiro y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos. Una novia próxima a casarse no debería sentirse así, confundida, inquieta y enfadada. Debería sentirse feliz. Su cabeza debería estar llena de sueños. En todas las novelas que había leído, el día de la boda de una chica era la ocasión más maravillosa de su vida. Si eso era cierto, ella era una vez más diferente del resto, porque no lo esperaba con ilusión. Ella siempre había deseado ser como los demás.

Siempre había intentado imitar a sus amigas y había fingido interés por muñecas y juegos de interior, cuando en realidad había preferido mucho más subir a los árboles y jugar al ejército con sus hermanos. Más tarde, cuando sus primas habían estado absortas con la moda, las intrigas románticas y otros entretenimientos propios de chicas, ella había entrado en el fascinante mundo de las matemáticas y la ciencia. No importó cuánto la amó y protegió su familia, ellos no pudieron apartarla de los viles rumores y susurros malintencionados que insinuaban que era poco femenina, poco convencional,... peculiar.

Ahora, había encontrado un hombre que era considerado por todos como un buen partido, y que incluso compartía sus aficiones. Cuando se casara con Andrey, ella finalmente sería aceptada. Sería parte de la multitud, en vez de distinguirse de ella. Y eso sería un alivio. ¿Por qué, entonces, no era feliz?

Candy se frotó sus doloridas sienes mientras pensaba con preocupación en silencio. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sabio y comprensivo, que la ayudara a eliminar esas inexplicables punzadas de decepción y deseo que Terry Grandchester había despertado en ella. Su padre. Ese pensamiento la calmó de inmediato. Sí, ella se encontraría con su

padre más tarde esa misma noche. Siempre era capaz de hablar con él sobre cualquier tema, y sus consejos, aunque dichos con crudeza, eran siempre confiables.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, sacó un taco de papel y un lápiz de su bolso y los colocó sobre la mesa. Justo cuando empezaba a escribir una larga secuencia de números sobre un trozo de papel ya emborronado por garabatos anteriores, escuchó el sonido de unos

pasos. Frunciendo el ceño, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la severa cara de Grandchester.

— ¿Por qué está usted todavía aquí?

—Está cerrado —dijo él con voz cortante.

— ¿La puerta exterior? Pero eso es imposible. Tendrían que haberla cerrado desde el exterior.

—Bueno, así es. Lancé todo mi peso sobre ella y esa maldita puerta ni se movió.

—Hay otra puerta en la segunda cámara, que conduce a la despensa del mayordomo. Puede salir por ahí.

—Ya lo he intentado. Está cerrada también.

Frunciendo el ceño, Candy apoyó la barbilla en su mano.

— ¿Quién habrá cerrado la puerta por fuera y por qué? Debe haber sido un error. Nadie tiene ningún motivo para encerrarnos aquí juntos... a no ser que...

— ¿A no ser qué?

—Podría haber sido Eugenia King, —dijo Candy con cólera—. Ha querido vengarse de mí desde que atrapé a Andrey cuando ella había lanzado el lazo para pillarlo. Oh, a ella le encantaría ir contando por ahí que me he visto comprometida con un libertino como usted a sólo dos días de mi boda —otro pensamiento se le ocurrió de pronto, y le lanzó

una cortante mirada—. O quizás usted ha planeado esto. Podría ser parte de su plan para frustrar mi boda con Andrey.

—Por Dios —dijo él con irritación—. Yo estaba en la bodega primero, ¿recuerda? No tenía ni idea de que usted iba a aparecer. Y no me importa si se casa con el conde o no. Yo sólo le di mi opinión cuando él me la pidió.

Dejando caer el lápiz sobre la mesa, Candy se giró en la silla para afrontarlo. Su indignación era visible cuando le contestó.

—Al parecer usted se la dio con gran entusiasmo. Estoy segura que fue usted muy feliz por la oportunidad de hacer comentarios despectivos sobre mí.

—No hice comentarios despectivos sobre usted. Sólo dije... —Grandchester cerró la boca bruscamente.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Candy, apretando su mano cerrada sobre la superficie agrietada de la mesa. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre ella, el silencio se tornó tan espeso e íntimo, que Candy apenas podía respirar. Por primera vez, ellos tenían libertad para hacer o decir lo que quisieran, y esto hacía que la situación se volviera potencialmente... explosiva. Después de una larga pausa, Grandchester preguntó quedamente.

— ¿Qué demonios le importa lo que yo piense?

Sintiéndose atrapada, Candy se levantó y se alejó de él, dirigiéndose a los estantes cercanos que se extendían desde el techo al suelo. Ella pasó un dedo por la hilera de corchos sellados e inspeccionó la mancha gris de polvo que se acumuló en la yema de su dedo.

—Supongo que no puedo resistirme a intentar resolver un enigma

—dijo ella finalmente—. Y nunca he sido capaz de entender cual es la fuente de discordia entre usted y yo. Es obvio para cualquiera que no nos entendimos desde un principio. ¿Es por los orígenes de mi familia? El hecho de que mi padre nació de forma ilegitima y sus días del salón de juego... —No, —dijo Grandchester rápidamente—. Nunca he tenido nada en contra de él o de su familia. No siento nada más que admiración hacia su padre y el modo en que se hizo a sí mismo. Y mis orígenes familiares no son mucho mejores que los suyos. Como todo el mundo sabe, los Grandchester apenas tenemos un poco sangre azul —él sonrió antes de proseguir—. Pero por mucho que estime a su padre, no hay ninguna duda de que también es manipulador y dominante, y que no cede ante nada hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Y además sucede que es tan rico como Craso. En otras palabras, White como suegro es una pesadilla. Andrey está completamente intimidado por él. Tu padre no dudará en hacer bailar a tu marido al son de la música que él toque... y ningún matrimonio puede tolerar esa clase de interferencia.

—No dejaré que papá lo intimide —dijo Candy a la defensiva.

Grandchester le respondió con un burlón resoplido. Se medio sentó en la mesa y uno de sus pies empezó a balancearse ociosamente.

—Tu marido necesitará pelotas para hacer frente a White sin tu protección. Y Andrey no las tiene. Tarde o temprano, él se resentirá con usted casi tanto como usted se resentirá con él. Candy habría dado casi cualquier cosa por poder contradecirle.

-Un hombre puede cambiar.

—Incluso si lo hace, eso no cambiará otro hecho evidente.

— ¿Cuál?

La tenue luz de la lámpara hacía que su pelo brillase como oro antiguo, y destellaba en su suave y brillante piel afeitada.

—Ustedes no se aman.

Candy fue incapaz de hablar. Su pulso latía salvajemente mientras él se aproximaba a ella. Ella no fue consciente de que estaba retrocediendo hasta que sintió la estantería del vino contra sus hombros y oyó el traqueteo de las botellas.

Acercándose, Grandchester colocó sus brazos a cada lado de ella, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de las barras de metal que sostenían las botellas. Él estaba de pie muy cerca, su altísimo cuerpo predominaba sobre ella. Candy se inundó con su fragancia, el fresco olor a jabón y el cálido y salado aroma masculino que desprendía su piel. Ella inspiró profundamente, una vez y otra, pero parecía que sus pulmones no podían funcionar bien. Era extraño, pero hasta ahora ella no había reparado nunca en lo grande que era él. Ella era un poco más alta que la media, y aún así, él predominaba sobre ella, sus hombros ocultaban la frugal luz de la lámpara. Sus dedos apretaron aún más las barras de metal.

—Usted debería casarse con un hombre capaz de vender su alma sólo por pasar una noche con usted.

— ¿Cómo sabe que Andrey no siente eso por mí? —susurró ella.

—Por que si así fuera, usted no sería tan condenadamente inocente ahora —el rubor cubrió las mejillas y la nariz de Candy—. Si usted fuese mía, yo nunca habría esperado todos estos meses sin... —se detuvo y tragó saliva con dificultad, su aliento golpeaba las mejillas de ella con ligeras y cálidas ráfagas. Mientras se acercaba mas a ella, casi podía sentir el calor animal que su cuerpo desprendía.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron alocadamente cuando comprendió que iba a besarla. Sintió el calor de sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndola, acunándola. Su cabeza bajó hacia la suya, hasta que ella vio borroso y cerró los ojos. Sintió un aterciopelado toque en un lado de su boca... otro en el sensible centro de su labio inferior. Su boca se apoderó de la de ella, poco a poco, hasta que la capturó en una completa y húmeda posesión.

De repente, Candy se sintió embriagada, como en la última Navidad, cuando ella se bebió dos grandes copas de ponche con ron y se había pasado el resto de la tarde en una agradable y placentera neblina, con las rodillas temblorosas. Se balanceó mareada e inmediatamente fue cogida y sostenida por él contra la sólida longitud de su cuerpo. Él la besó más profundamente, manteniendo los labios de ella separados para poder degustarla, con suaves y urgentes toques. El placer de esto la sorprendió. Su boca estaba abierta febrilmente bajo la de él, dando la bienvenida a las cálidas insinuaciones de su lengua. Él procedía lentamente, haciéndola retorcerse contra él. Los dedos de Candy se deslizaron por su espeso pelo, tirando de su cabeza aún más sobre la de ella, y un suave sonido brotó profundamente de la garganta de Grandchester. Bruscamente él separó su boca de la de ella, respirando con dificultad.

—Maldición, no debería haber hecho esto. Lo siento —pasó su pulgar tiernamente sobre la flexible cura del labio de Candy, y la miró con tal deseo que la asombró—. Lo siento —repitió él—. Te dejaré ahora. Yo... —sus brazos se aflojaron, pero parecía incapaz de apartarse de ella—. Dios, Candy —susurró con voz ronca, y su cabeza bajó de nuevo

sobre ella. Su boca tomó la suya compulsivamente, saboreando su desvalida respuesta. Candy sintió que sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo, una apretando más fuertemente sus caderas contra él, otra deslizándose sobre la redonda forma de su pecho, levantándolo ligeramente. El calor de sus dedos atravesó la gruesa tela de su corpiño. Él acarició la cima de su pecho, que se puso rígida, con la yema de pulgar, moviéndolo

lentamente sobre ella, mientras la besaba una y otra vez, con una necesidad que la asustó por su intensidad.

Con un leve quejido, Candy se separó de él, y de algún modo logró hacer el recorrido hasta la mesa. Se dejó caer con fuerza en la silla, cogiendo bruscas bocanadas de aire, mientras apretaba las palmas de sus manos húmedas contra la gastada superficie de la mesa. Terry permaneció junto a los estantes del vino, apoyando su frente contra el anaquel. Finalmente se separó del estante y se pasó una mano por el pelo rudamente. Candy vio el temblor de sus dedos y oyó el estremecimiento profundo de su aliento.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —dijo él bruscamente—. No puedo permanecer aquí solo contigo.

Candy esperó hasta que los latidos de su corazón se apaciguaron, antes de intentar hablar.

—Grandchester... Terry... ¿a qué clase de juego estás jugando?

—Esto no es un juego —sus pálidos ojos miraban directamente a los suyos—. Te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi.

—Eso no puede ser cierto. Te oí por casualidad mientras le decías a alguien que no sentías ningún interés por mí.

— ¿Cuándo?

—El día que nos conocimos, después de que me vendases el tobillo.

—Sólo tenías dieciséis años —contestó él sardónicamente—. Yo habría parecido un viejo y depravado libertino si hubiese admitido tal atracción.

—La noche de mi compromiso, cuando me besaste... ¿lo hiciste porque te sentías atraído por mí?

— ¿Por qué sino habría hecho una cosa así? Sus mejillas se encendieron al recordarlo.

—Pensé que simplemente tratabas de avergonzarme.

—Pensaste... —empezó a decir Terry, con mirada asombrada, pero se interrumpió de pronto—. Vas a casarte dentro de dos días. ¿De que sirve discutir esto ahora? Candy se sentía muy extraña, desesperada y enfadada, como si hubiese perdido algo que para empezar nunca había tenido. Como si hubiese sido engañada de alguna forma.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella despacio—. No hay ningún motivo para discutir esto ahora. Nada hará cambiar mi decisión de casarme con Lord Andrey.

Terry permaneció en silencio ante esto, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su boca pareció levemente malhumorada.

—Andrey y yo somos compatibles en todo —dijo Candy, sintiendo la necesidad de acentuar este punto—. En primer lugar, es la única persona que conozco que ha leído mi artículo para el Diario de la Ciencia Práctica...

—Yo lo leí —le interrumpió él.

— ¿Lo leíste?

Grandchester sonrió ligeramente al ver su asombro. —Sólo la primera parte.

— ¿Y que te pareció?

—Me dormí durante la parte del tetrahidra congruente e inconexo.

—Tetrahedra —corrigió ella con una ligera risa, sabiendo que para alguien que no fuese matemático, su artículo debía parecer aburrido en extremo. —Bien, espero que al menos le proporcionara el pasar el resto de la noche bien.

—Lo hizo. Ella se rió y se miraron el uno al otro fijamente un momento con inesperado y sencillo placer. Lentamente Candy se relajó contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Sino le gustan las matemáticas, entonces ¿qué es lo que le gusta?

—Pescar truchas. Leer el periódico en cafeterías. Pasear por Londres al amanecer —su mirada se posó en sus labios—. Besar en las bodegas.

Ella contuvo la risa ante el pícaro comentario.

—Dime que es lo que te gusta a ti —le dijo él.

—El billar, la arquitectura y pintar acuarelas, aunque soy pésima pintando. También me gusta jugar a las cartas, pero sólo con mi padre, él es el único que consigue ganarme alguna vez —También besar en las bodegas, pensó Candy irónicamente. Poniéndose de pie, rebuscó en el armario que había junto a la mesa, sacando de allí un sacacorchos, un raspador de cera y un par de copas— Conozco algo que te gustará —dijo ella, señalando con una copa vacía un estante cercano a él—. Mira a la derecha de la fila inferior, una botella con la etiqueta dorada y verde. Un d'Yquem Sauterne... el mejor oporto que hayas probado nunca. Agachándose para coger el oporto, Terry le lanzó una irónica mirada.

—Nosotros también tenemos derecho —dijo ella—. ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo estaremos atrapados aquí? Tarde o temprano el mayordomo vendrá por más vino, pero mientras tanto podemos tratar de pasarlo lo mejor posible.

Terry sacó la botella del estante y la puso sobre la mesa. Con manos expertas pasó el raspador alrededor del sello del corcho, después cogió la manija del sacacorchos. Candy quedó hipnotizada por el movimiento de sus manos, tan hábiles y llenas de gracia cuando torció la espiral metálica en el corcho y la sacó de la garganta de cristal de la botella. El recuerdo de la gentil habilidad con que aquellas manos grandes habían acariciado su cara y su pecho, hizo que Candy sintiera una punzada de placer bajo el estómago.

Después de verter el rojizo y denso líquido en las copas, Terry le pasó una, poniendo especial cuidado en no rozarle los dedos.

—Por tu boda —dijo él abruptamente, y ellos chocaron las copas.

Candy bebió, el embriagador sabor del caro vino inundó su lengua y bajo agradablemente por su garganta.

Ella se volvió a sentar en la silla, mientras que Terry se quitaba el abrigo y medio se sentaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿En que estas trabajando? —preguntó él, hojeando el papel que ella había dejado junto al bolso, lleno de símbolos matemáticos.

—Desarrollo un conjunto de fórmulas para una máquina de análisis de probabilidad. Unos amigos del Museo Mecánico de Londres la están diseñando y me invitaron a colaborar.

— ¿Para qué servirá?

—Podría servir para calcular los resultados de juegos de azar, o hasta para objetivos más serios, como la estrategia militar o la economía. —Candy se entusiasmó con el tema, mientras él la escuchaba con atención—. Mis amigos, que saben de mecánica más que yo, han inventado un sistema que usa dientes de cobre para representar símbolos y números. Por supuesto, nunca será construida, ya que requeriría miles de partes especializadas, y eso ocuparía un edificio entero.

Terry pareció enormemente divertido ante esa idea. — ¿Todo ese trabajo para una máquina imaginaria?

— ¿Vas a burlarte de mí? —preguntó Candy, arrugando la frente.

Terry sacudió la cabeza despacio, aún sonriendo. —Qué cerebro tan notable tienes —el comentario no pareció una burla en absoluto. De hecho, su expresión estaba llena de admiración. Candy bebió unos sorbos de su oporto, intentando ignorar la forma en que la tela de los pantalones de Terry se tensaba sobre sus musculosos muslos. Él era una extraordinaria criatura masculina, un libertino con tristes y hastiados ojos. Sin esfuerzo, ella podría levantarse y colocarse entre el espacio de sus mulos, y tirar de su cabeza hacia la suya. Deseaba besarlo de nuevo, explorar su deliciosa boca, sentir sus manos acariciando su cuerpo. En cambio, permaneció sentada, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas otras mujeres habrían sentido esa misma atracción.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó él.

—Me pregunto si en verdad eres un libertino como afirman.

Él consideró la pregunta con cuidado. —No soy un modelo de virtud —admitió él.

—Tienes reputación de seductor de mujeres.

La cara de Terry era inescrutable, pero ella sintió la incomodidad que su comentario le había causado. Permaneció tanto tiempo silencioso que pensó que no le iba a replicar. Sin embargo, él se obligó a enfrentar su mirada, y habló rígidamente.

—Nunca he seducido a nadie. Y nunca me he acostado con alguien que ha solicitado mis servicios profesionales. Pero en alguna ocasión tomo lo que se me ofrece. El frío y oscuro interior del sótano los envolvía como en un capullo, aislándolos del exterior donde las chicas solteras no discutían temas indecentes, donde ella no tendría la posibilidad de hablar con intimidad con el hombre que la había molestado y fascinado durante años.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella suavemente—. ¿Porque te sentías solo?

Él negó con la cabeza. —No, no es soledad. Más bien es la necesidad de... distracción.

— ¿Distracción de qué?

Él podría desviar fácilmente la cuestión. En cambio, la miró fijamente, con ojos tristes.

—Sin falsa modestia, soy muy bueno en lo que hago, pero en mi profesión, encontrar muerte y dolor es inevitable. A veces es el infierno en la tierra, intentando ayudar a alguien con una herida mortal o una enfermedad incurable, teniendo a un marido al lado que me pide que salve a su esposa, o a un niño que me pide que no deje morir a su madre. A menudo, a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, fracaso. Intento encontrar las palabras correctas, ofrecer consuelo, dar una explicación de por qué pasan las cosas... pero no hay palabras —su cara se ladeó parcialmente, pero ella vio el débil rubor que coloreaba su mejilla bronceada—. Recuerdo la cara de cada paciente que ha muerto bajo mi cuidado. Y en las noches que no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos, necesito algo... alguien... que me ayude a olvidar. Al menos durante un rato —él le echó un vistazo con cautela— Últimamente esto no me está funcionando muy bien.

Candy nunca había imaginado le hablaría con tan cruda honestidad.

Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, tan invulnerable. — ¿Por qué sigues entonces siendo doctor, si ello te produce infelicidad? —le preguntó ella.

La garganta de Terry produjo un sonido entrecortado por la risa. —Porque hay días que logro hacer las cosas bien y entonces ayudo a alguien a vivir contra todo pronóstico. A veces me llaman para que vaya a ayudar a nacer a un bebe, y cuando miro esa nueva vida en mis manos, me lleno de esperanza —él sacudió la cabeza y miró fijamente la pared, como si mirara a través de una gran distancia—. He visto milagros. De vez en cuando el cielo sonríe a la gente que más lo necesita, y ellos reciben el mejor regalo de todos, una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Y entonces agradezco a Dios el ser médico y sé que nunca podré ser otra cosa.

Candy lo miró como si hubiese recibido un golpe, mientras su corazón pareció contraerse con un peculiar y dulce dolor. «Oh, no». Pensó ella con un sentimiento de turbación y pánico. En un momento, todo su engreída autocomplacencia se había esfumado. Mucho temía que se había enamorado de un hombre al que conocía durante años... un hombre tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido.

**NOTAS…**

**Gracias Mixie07 y Edeny Grandchester por poner la historia en favoritos.**

**Gracias Viridiana AV por tu comentario que bueno que la historia te guste, tratare de actualizar diario, es una historia pequeña así que en esta semana terminaremos. **

**DLB**


	5. Chapter 4

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela homónima de L. Kleypas para fines de entretener

Capítulo 4

—Terry —dijo Candy con nerviosismo— quiero pedirte un favor.

Su cabeza dorada se irguió.

— ¿Sí?

—Cuéntame qué es lo peor de ti. Sé sincero y admite tus peores defectos, haz que suenen lo peor posible.

Él soltó una sonara y profunda carcajada.

—Eso es bastante fácil, pero no voy a contarte mis defectos sin oír también los tuyos.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella con cautela.

Terry tomó un sorbo de vino, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente mientras la observaba por encima del borde de su copa.

—Tú primero.

Sentada en el borde de la silla, Candy sostuvo su copa con las dos manos y juntó con fuerza sus rodillas. Ella asintió con la cabeza con resolución.

—Para empezar, no soy muy sociable. No me gustan las charlas insustanciales, soy terrible flirteando y no me gusta bailar.

— ¿Ni siquiera con Andrey?

Candy sacudió la cabeza con una torpe sonrisa.

—Quizás sea sólo que no has tenido la pareja de baile adecuada — dijo Terry suavemente.

El ritmo de la respiración de Candy se alteró cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron íntimamente.

— ¿Por qué nunca me has invitado a bailar?

—Porque no confío en mí mismo para tocarte en público.

Candy se sonrojó intensamente, y tomó un buen trago de vino. Luchó para que su pensamiento volviese a la conversación originaria.

—Más fallos... bien, soy demasiado impaciente con la gente y odio la inactividad, y soy algo así como una sabelotodo...

— ¡No! —murmuró él, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

— ¡Oh, sí! —replicó ella, sonriendo renuente ante su broma—. Siempre pienso que sé qué es lo mejor. Y odio admitir que me equivoco. Mi familia dice que podría discutir hasta con una lámpara de pie.

—Me gusta las mujeres de temperamento fuerte.

— ¿Aún cuando son obstinadas e irracionales? —preguntó ella con un tono auto despectivo.

—Especialmente ésas, si son tan bonitas como tú —contestó él, acabando su vino y dejando la copa a un lado. El elogio hizo que la recorriese una oleada de placer.

— ¿Te gusta discutir? —preguntó ella sin aliento.

—No, pero me gustan las reconciliaciones —su vista se deslizó por su cuerpo con una apreciativa mirada—. Es mi turno. Ya conocemos mi escandaloso pasado. También confesaré una completa falta de ambición. Prefiero mantener mi vida tan sencilla como sea posible. Tengo pocas necesidades, aparte de una agradable casa en la cuidad, un buen caballo y algún viaje ocasional al extranjero.

Candy encontró esto difícil de asimilar. Cuán diferente era de su querido padre, cuyo apetito por triunfar y conquistar daba muestras de ser ilimitado. La capacidad de ser feliz con lo que uno posee, ¿era un defecto o una virtud?

— ¿Y si heredaras una fortuna? —preguntó ella, lanzándole una escéptica mirada—. ¿Realmente lo regalarías todo?

—A la primera obra de caridad u hospital que encontrase —contestó él sin vacilar.

— ¡Oh! —frunciendo el ceño, Candy fijó su mirada en sus rodillas cubiertas por varias capas de ropa—. Supongo entonces que casarse con una heredera sería inaceptable para ti.

—Sí.

Ella continuó frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que no sería un destino tan terrible casarse por dinero. Tendrías muchos criados, cosas bonitas y una gran mansión...

—Yo no deseo nada de eso. Antes preferiría que me colgasen que ser conocido en todo Londres como un maldito caza fortunas.

— ¿Aunque no fuese verdad?

—No importa si es verdad o no. Es lo que todo el mundo diría.

—Entonces deberíamos sumar el orgullo a tu lista de defectos — murmuró Candy, dejando su copa a un lado.

—Sin duda —contestó él, retándola con la mirada a que protestara. Cuando ella logró contener su lengua, él sonrió levemente y continúo— Y al contrario que tú, tengo un gran afecto a los placeres de la inactividad. Después de una semana de recorrer Londres atendiendo pacientes, me gusta holgazanear durante horas, conversando, bebiendo, haciendo el amor... —hizo una pausa antes de agregar con franqueza —En especial esto último.

El cerebro de Candy evocó de repente la nítida imagen de su bronceado cuerpo tendido sobre inmaculadas sábanas blancas. ¡Por Díos!, ¿cómo sería hacer el amor con él durante horas?

—No me cabe la menor duda que será fácil para ti encontrar mujeres con las que... —ella se interrumpió mientras su cara se encendía de rubor.

Su expresión se hizo inescrutable cuando contestó:

—Por lo general sí.

— ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

—Una vez.

Candy sintió el desagradable escozor de los celos.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Otra pregunta salió de su boca, a pesar de que ella no quería conocer la respuesta.

— ¿La amas todavía?

Clavándola en su asiento con una especulativa y fija mirada, él asintió con la cabeza.

De repente, Candy se sintió fría y miserable, aún cuando sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así. Terry Grandchester no era suyo. Él no le había hecho ninguna promesa o declaración de amor, sólo le había dicho que la deseaba. Y a pesar de su inexperiencia, ella sabía que el amor y el deseo podían existir el uno sin el otro.

— ¿Es alguien que conozco? —preguntó ella dubitativa—. ¿Está casada con otro?

Terry la miró fijamente en medio de un creciente silencio, su cuerpo estaba visiblemente tenso, la forma en que estaba inclinado revelaba una energía contenida que fácilmente podría estallar sin control.

Oh, la forma en que la miraba, el brillo ardiente de sus ojos en su sombrío rostro... Podría jurar por su vida que él sentía algo más que simple deseo hacia ella.

—Aún no —contestó con voz ronca.

El corazón de Candy empezó a latir con fuerza, golpeando contra sus costillas con espantosa violencia.

— ¿Quién es ella, Terry? —logró susurrar.

Él lanzó un suave gemido y se puso de pie, abrazándola con impaciencia contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién crees tú que es? —dijo, dándole una pequeña sacudida. Después cubrió sus labios con los de él.

Soltando las cadenas de autocontrol, la besó con tierna furia, mientras sus manos vagaban obsesivamente sobre su cuerpo, amoldándola y apretándola con fuerza contra él.

—Adoro cada batalladora y terriblemente lógica pulgada de ti — dijo, arrastrando su boca por sus mejillas, su barbilla y su garganta—. Adoro que seas tan inteligente como el mismo demonio, y no me importa que todo el mundo lo sepa. Amo tus ojos verdes. Amo la manera en que te comportas con tu familia. Mi hermosa Candy...

—Has sido un tonto —dijo ella ahogadamente cuando apartó su boca de la él. Nunca se había sentido tan sobrexcitada—. ¡Has esperado a que sólo falten treinta y ocho horas para mi boda para decírmelo!

—Treinta y seis horas y media.

De repente, la locura de la situación le pareció a Candy sumamente divertida, y empezó a reírse.

—Yo también te amo —le dijo, superando lo absurdo de la situación.

Terry la besó entonces más agresivamente, hasta que se sintió arder y todo su cuerpo le dolió por la necesidad.

Ella le tocó un lado de la cara, donde su incipiente vello le raspó levemente la mano.

—Nunca diste a entender que sintieses algo más por mí que desprecio.

—Yo nunca te he despreciado.

—Siempre te has portado conmigo como un demonio y lo sabes.

Él tuvo el buen juicio de mostrarse arrepentido.

—Sólo porque sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conseguirte. Eso me hizo estar un poco irritable.

— ¡Irritable! ... —comenzó a decir Candy con indignación, y él capturó sus labios una vez más. La pasión se encendió en ellos en una rápida y ardiente explosión. Jadeando, ella se abrió totalmente a sus demandas, dejándolo explorarla a voluntad. Su lengua jugó con la de ella, saboreando el sabor a vino junto con el íntimo sabor de su boca. Ella sintió el temblor que lo sacudió y disfrutó de la confirmación de que él la deseaba con una desesperación que rivalizaba con la suya propia.

Terminando el beso bruscamente, Terry la sostuvo alejada todo lo que le permitía la longitud de sus brazos, como si su proximidad física supusiera un peligro mortal para él.

Candy cerró sus manos gentilmente alrededor de sus muñecas.

— ¿Por qué estabas tan convencido de que era imposible para nosotros estar juntos?

— ¿No es obvio? —Dijo él tenso—. ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que aceptes una vida que suponga para ti menos de lo que siempre has tenido? Como Lady Andrey no te faltaría de nada, y tus hijos serían miembros de la nobleza. No puedes rechazar todo eso para convertirte en la esposa de un médico. A menudo tengo que abandonar mi casa en mitad de la noche para ir a atender a alguien, y durante el día el lugar está siempre lleno de pacientes. Es un caos. Y además de eso, no soy rico, ni quiero serlo, lo que requeriría que hicieses un sacrificio que tal vez más adelante lamentarías.

—Tendría que sacrificar algo en ambos casos —puntualizó Candy—. O me caso con un noble que no me ama, o me caso con un médico que sí lo hace. ¿Cuál de los dos me causaría más pesar?

—Antes de esta noche, no tenías ninguna objeción a casarte sin amor —dijo él con sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

— ¡No sabía lo que tú sentías! Nunca me habías dado esperanzas. Y si no podía estar contigo, pensé que quizás estaría bien con Lord Andrey —ella se frotó los ojos húmedos con las palmas de las manos—. Yo siempre me he sentido atraída por ti. ¿Por qué sino crees que estábamos siempre discutiendo?

Él torció la boca irónicamente.

—Pensé que tenía un talento especial para hacerte enfadar.

Ella soltó una entrecortada carcajada y le agarró las solapas de su chaqueta con ambas manos.

—Te quiero —dijo ella con urgencia—. Te quiero de todas las formas posibles, para siempre.

Él sacudió la cabeza, antes incluso de que ella terminase de hablar.

—Podrías cambiar de opinión después. ¿Estás segura de que quieres correr ese riesgo?

Candy no era cobarde, pero tampoco era tonta. Ella conocía muy bien los obstáculos que existían entre ellos, y que será difícil para dos personas con un carácter tan fuerte amoldarse la una a la otra. Pero ella era una White, y los White eran implacables persiguiendo lo que deseaban.

—Soy hija de un jugador —le indicó ella—. No tengo miedo de correr riesgos.

Terry la miró con una sonrisa contenida.

— ¿Y que ha pasado con lo de elegir con sensatez?

—Algunas decisiones son tan importantes que deben ser tomadas con el corazón.

Tomándole la mano, él le besó las yemas de los dedos una a una.

— ¿Cuándo has decidido eso? —le preguntó tras la pantalla de sus delgados dedos.

Candy sonrió abiertamente cuando sintió que su resistencia se había esfumado.

—Hace dos minutos.

—No deberías tomar decisiones estando bajo la influencia del deseo físico —le advirtió suavemente—. Confía en mí, cuando el clímax haya pasado, verás las cosas bajo una luz completamente distinta.

Aunque Candy estaba informada sobre la pasión física, esa palabra en particular le era desconocida.

— ¿Qué es el clímax?

— ¡Qué Dios me ayude, quiero mostrártelo!

—Entonces, hazlo —dijo ella provocativamente—. Muéstrame que es un clímax, y cuando haya pasado, veremos si mis sentimientos van más allá del deseo físico.

—Esa podría ser la peor idea que he oído en mi vida.

—Un clímax pequeñito —le engatusó ella— No debe requerir mucho esfuerzo. Ya siento como si mil mariposas volaran en mi estómago.

—Definitivamente, la peor —dijo él con voz ronca.

Con decisión, ella atrajo su cuerpo contra el suyo, y se puso de puntillas para abrazarlo. Su boca suave rozó su mejilla y su mandíbula, mientras su mano se deslizó por la excitada longitud de su cuerpo, desde su cálido pecho hasta el final de sus costillas. Y más abajo. Excitada y avergonzada, ella exploró la dura y prominente extensión de su erección, curvando sus dedos sobre la turgente forma. Él gimió débilmente y cogió su muñeca.

— ¡Díos mío! No, espera, Candy... me estás matando... hace tanto tiempo que yo...

Él separó su mano y la posó en la parte posterior de su vestido, haciendo saltar los botones de los lazos que los sujetaban.

Ella sintió que su corpiño cedía, la pesada tela verde cayó hasta la curvatura de sus codos. Respirando pesadamente, Terry la levantó y la sentó en la mesa, y tomó la parte delantera de su corsé. Él mostraba una familiaridad vergonzosa con la ropa interior femenina, desenganchando las prendas con una habilidad que ni la propia Candy poseía. El corsé, todavía tibio por su calor, fue lanzado con descuido al suelo, y su cuerpo quedó cubierto únicamente por la suave y frágil muselina de su camisola. Candy tragó con fuerza, experimentando un momento de incertidumbre cuando su enorme cuerpo se situó entre sus muslos, las perneras de sus pantalones se perdieron entre las capas de

su falda.

—Para un hombre que afirma no ser un seductor —dijo ella—, muestras una notable falta de vacilación.

Las yemas de sus dedos deslizaron los tirantes de su camisola por sus hombros.

—Estoy haciendo una excepción contigo.

Su débil risa se convirtió en un suave gemido cuando sintió su húmeda y ardiente boca deslizándose a lo largo de su cuello.

Él murmuraba suaves palabras tranquilizadoras mientras la sostenía, la acariciaba, y deslizaba su camisola cada vez más abajo, hasta que la deslizó totalmente fuera de sus brazos.

Inclinándole la espalda, y sosteniéndola con los brazos, rozó amorosamente el tierno contorno de sus senos. Su respiración acarició el rosado pezón, y sus labios frotaron ligeramente la cima. Finalmente, después de lamerlo y excitarlo, él deslizó el pezón por entero dentro de su boca. Su lengua fue trazando círculos en aterciopelados roces, preparándola para el exquisito mordisqueo de sus dientes.

Ella se arqueó hacia él con inequívoca rendición, sorprendiéndola lo fácilmente que confiaba en él. Le parecía imposible haber pensado que era su adversario, este hombre que podía hacerle sentir tan querida y segura. Incluso en su inocencia, ella sentía la ferocidad de su deseo, pero sus movimientos eran exquisitamente gentiles y amorosos. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo sus faldas, acariciando el contorno de sus piernas a través de las capas de muselina y medias de seda. Encantada por sus suaves e indagadores besos, Candy no notó que le había desatado las cintas de sus calzas hasta que sintió que tiraba de ellas, bajándolas por sus caderas.

—No tengas miedo —le susurró él, deteniéndose para abrazarla y tranquilizarla—. Sólo quiero darte placer. ¡Déjame, Candy, déjame tocarte...!

Incapaz de resistirse, ella se relajó en la curva de sus brazos, temblando un poco cuando él le deslizó la ropa interior por las piernas. Sus dedos resbalaron detrás de la vulnerable parte posterior de sus rodillas, resbalando fácilmente sobre la fina seda de sus medias. Él dejaba un rastro de fuego donde quiera que la tocaba, el interior de sus muslos, abajo hacia sus tobillos, subiendo por la parte exterior de sus piernas, hasta alcanzar la curva desnuda de su cadera. Respirando jadeante, ella se concentró en esa cálida y enorme mano, deseando repentinamente que la tocara en el secreto lugar entre sus piernas, donde estaba hinchada, pulsante y húmeda.

Sintió la curva de su sonrisa contra su mejilla, y pensó que se estaba burlando deliberadamente.

—Terry —jadeó—. Lo que me haces... es insoportable, me vuelve loca...

—Entonces tendré que hacer algo más... —susurró diabólicamente, y trazó un delicado y atormentador círculo en el interior de su muslo.

Un gemido brotó de su garganta, y ella se agarró a sus hombros, clavando los dedos en los poderosos músculos. Él era despiadado, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran el borde del oscuro triángulo de rizos entre sus piernas. Finalmente, cuando su necesidad se había convertido en una dolorosa urgencia, lo sintió separar la hinchada hendidura y frotar la carne que tan dulcemente palpitaba.

—Aquí —murmuró él, sus dedos trazando círculos sobre la apertura de su cuerpo y deslizándose sobre la suave protuberancia—. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Ella sólo pudo responder con un incoherente sonido, mientras el placer la inundaba. Él la besó profundamente, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba uno de sus dedos dentro de la húmeda cavidad. Sus gemidos fueron absorbidos por sus ardientes besos, y el íntimo canal de su cuerpo se aferró firmemente a la gentil invasión. Él acarició su interior, su toque hábil, apacible, rítmico, se amoldaba al temblor salvaje de su cuerpo.

Inmersa en un sensual frenesí, Candy se agarró desvalidamente a su chaleco y a su camisa, frenética por sentir el duro cuerpo y la caliente piel debajo de sus ropas. ¡Oh, Dios!, ella deseaba que él estuviese desnudo, para que cubriera su cuerpo con el suyo, y la gozara durante horas.

— ¡Qué suave eres! —Susurró él entrecortadamente, retirando su dedo para acariciar y jugar con ella una vez más—. Candy, las cosas que quiero hacerte...

— ¡Hazlas ahora! —consiguió decir ella a través de los dientes apretados.

Él lanzó una ronca risa, y cuidadosamente la incorporó en la mesa para volverla a sentar. La madera con marcas se sentía dura bajo su trasero, el borde se clavaba en la parte posterior de sus rodillas, y sus piernas colgaban desamparadamente.

— ¡No pares, no! —le imploró ella, ya que lo sintió revolver bajo sus ropas.

Él separó sus piernas y su ardiente respiración cayó sobre el interior de sus muslos.

Aturdidamente, se dio cuenta de que se estaba sentando en la silla, con su cara justo a la altura del triángulo de sus rizos. Y una idea inconcebible cruzó su mente... seguramente, él no iba a... no, no era posible... pero sus brazos la engancharon por detrás de las rodillas, y ella intentó torpemente detenerlo, él se lo impidió agarrando sus

muñecas y atrapándolas a ambos lados.

Ella lanzó un apagado grito cuando sintió el roce de su boca, bañándola en un húmedo y ardiente calor, y la deslizante caricia de su lengua. Él la lamió lentamente, emitiendo un sonido de primitivo placer al probar la femenina esencia de su cuerpo. Sus manos liberaron sus muñecas cuando temblaron y se relajaron, y se movió para sujetar sus nalgas con las palmas de sus manos. Su lengua encontró la diminuta protuberancia donde las sensaciones se acumulaban en un ardiente nudo, y la hizo restallar repetidamente con exuberantes toques. Ella sollozó cuando el placer se precipitó a través de ella en olas y oleadas, y ondulaciones sin fin.

Incluso después de que los últimos remolinos de sensaciones hubieran finalizado, y ella temblara de agotamiento, Terry parecía renuente a soltarla, su boca continuaba degustando su fragante y salada esencia.

—Terry —gimió ella, luchando por incorporarse, mientras la mesa crujía bajo sus movimientos.

El se incorporó y acunó la cabeza de ella contra su hombro, compartiendo un beso sutilmente sazonado con el íntimo sabor de ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes después de este clímax? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

— ¡Quiero más de ti! —Candy alcanzó el frente de sus pantalones, e inexpertamente empezó a tirar de sus botones ocultos—. ¡Lo quiero todo de ti! —aclaró ella roncamente, sus dedos rozando de nuevo, la gruesa y tensa erección de él.

— ¡Dios, no! —Él saltó hacia atrás, como si ella quemara—. No voy a seducir a la hija de George White en su propia bodega de vinos. En primer lugar, tú te mereces algo mejor que eso. Y en segundo lugar, seguramente él me castraría con algún doloroso método medieval.

—No sé de donde saca todo el mundo ese concepto de papá. Él es realmente el más bueno, el más maravilloso...

—Como suegro es una pesadilla —murmuró Terry, recordando el comentario que había hecho anteriormente. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y recogió el corsé de Candy del suelo—. Bueno, una cosa es cierta, yo me manejaré malditamente mejor con él de lo que lo habría hecho Andrey.

Candy intentaba colocarse torpemente su camisola, cuando sintió que Grandchester colocaba el corsé alrededor de ella.

— ¿Eso significa que vas a pedir mi mano? —preguntó ella con esperanza.

Expertamente él le subió los calzones.

—Tenemos que negociar primero.

Candy saltó de la mesa y se colocó la ropa interior, atando las cintas cuidadosamente.

—Ese es otro de mis defectos que olvidé mencionar.

El satén de su falda crujió cuando ella las dejó caer en su lugar.

— ¿Eh?

—Odio hacer concesiones.

—Yo también —dijo él, e intercambiaron una burlona sonrisa pesarosa.

Terry se sirvió otra copa de vino. Bebió lentamente, y la contempló fijamente.

—Hay un punto sobre el que no voy a ceder. Si nos casamos, no aceptaré el dinero de tu padre ni una maldita y obscena gran dote. Si él quiere abrir una cuenta para ti, está bien. Pero tú tendrás que aceptar la clase de vida que yo puedo proporcionarte. Eso significa nada de aceptar regalos como mansiones, lujosos carruajes o cosas similares por parte de tu familia.

Candy separó los labios para argumentar en contra, pero luego cerró la boca. Si eso era lo que él necesitaba para conservar su orgullo y su autoestima, ella tendría que adaptarse a ello. ¿Por el amor del cielo, cuánto necesitaba ella para ser feliz? Ella tendría su trabajo, y una vida confortable y, lo más importe de todo, un marido que la amaba. Esto era infinitamente mejor que la vida lujosa pero vacía que tendría como Lady Andrey.

Fue hacia él y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, emocionada por la libertad de poder tocarlo.

— ¿Y que pasa con el dinero que gano con mi trabajo? ¿Tienes alguna objeción si nos quedamos con él?

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es una pregunta hipotética, o realmente has ganado algo?

Ella hizo un modesto encogimiento de hombros.

—He ganado un poco por aquí y por allí, inventando cosas. El año pasado diseñé un transmisor modificado para la compañía de telégrafos... y tengo una idea acerca de la propulsión atmosférica...

— ¿Cuánto has ganado hasta ahora? —preguntó él con desconfianza.

—Solamente unos miles.

— ¿Cuántos miles?

—No más de... digamos, unos veinte. —La suma no era nada comparada con la fortuna de los White, pero Candy sabía que una persona corriente consideraría esto una cantidad considerable.

Terry cerró los ojos y apuró el resto de su vino.

—Lo siento —dijo Candy a toda prisa—. Es sólo que parece que los White no podemos estar sin hacer dinero. Está mi padre, desde luego, y luego mi madre ha ganado bastante con sus novelas, y el año pasado a mi hermano Anthony se le metió en la cabeza la idea de abrir una empresa de transportes de barcos propulsados...

— ¡Anthony tiene solo dieciocho años! —dijo él, mirándola con evidente incredulidad.

—Sí, es por eso que papá dijo que sólo podría tener dos barcos para empezar... —la voz de Candy se quebró cuando vio que él se sentaba pesadamente en la silla y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos—. ¿Terry?

—Me rindo —dijo él con voz amortiguada—. ¡Maldición!

— ¿Eso significa que ya no quieres casarte conmigo?

—Significa que puedes conservar tus ingresos, pero mantengo lo que te he dicho, ni un chelín de tu padre.

—Eso parece justo —comenzó ella y se sobresaltó un poco cuando oyó el sonido seco, distante y metálico de un pestillo, y el crujido de una puerta la abrirse. «La puerta que da a la cocina», pensó Candy. «Tiene que ser el mayordomo que finalmente ha enviado a alguien a por más vino».

Ella se echó un vistazo, y ajustó la cintura de su vestido, levantando su mano hacia sus rizos de pelo rubio. Lamentablemente, su peinado estaba desecho, y sus labios inflamados por los besos recibidos, y sospechó que cualquiera que la viera en ese momento sabría lo que había estado haciendo.

La sardónica sonrisa de Terry confirmó sus sospechas.

Esperaron expectantes y en menos de medio minuto apareció el lacayo. Se quedó congelado profiriendo un gemido cuando los vio, su pequeño y arrugado rostro palideció primero para después ruborizarse profundamente. Su angustia fue obvia mientras se preguntaba si debía reconocerlos o alejarse rápidamente.

—Buenas noches, Señor Feltner —dijo Candy con calma.

El lacayo pudo por fin recuperar la voz.

—Discúlpeme, Srta. White.

Él se giró y se alejó tan rápido como le permitían sus cortas piernas.

Candy miró a Terry.

—Va a decírselo a papa —dijo ella—. No te preocupes, yo le veré primero y le ablandaré un poco.

Terry permaneció donde estaba, inmovilizado.

—No, yo hablaré con él —contestó Terry firmemente. Una sonrisa atravesó la cara de Candy cuando vio que no estaba intimidado ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse con su furioso padre—. ¡Dios, lo que tu sonrisa me hace...!

Alcanzándola con dos zancadas, la abrazó y la besó profundamente. Candy le respondió con urgencia, luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Te vas a declarar ahora?

—Estaba considerándolo, sí.

—Antes de que lo hagas, quiero preguntarte algo.

Tiernamente, él retiró un mechón de pelo de su cara.

— ¿Qué es?

Los labios de Candy se curvaron con una sonrisa insegura.

— ¿Me serás fiel, Terry? Con toda tu experiencia, me pregunto si una sola mujer será suficiente para ti.

Terry se estremeció como si le hubiese tocado un nervio sensible, y la tristeza oscureció sus ojos.

—Mi amor —susurró él—. Nunca he lamentado mi pasado tanto como en este momento. No puedo pensar en ninguna manera de hacerte entender lo preciada que eres para mí. Nunca me separaré de tu lado, lo juro por todo cuanto me es querido. Volveré a casa cada noche para dormir contigo en mis brazos, eres todo lo que siempre he querido. Si fueras capaz de creerme...

—Te creo —La desnuda sinceridad de su voz era inequívoca. Candy sonrió y le acarició su delgada mejilla—. ¿Tendremos que confiar el uno en el otro, no?

Él cubrió su boca con un beso largo y apasionado, y la abrazó tan fuerte que ella apenas podía respirar.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Candy White?

Ella rió alegremente.

— ¡Sí! Aunque todo el mundo dirá que estamos locos.

Él sonrió abiertamente y la besó de nuevo.

—Prefiero estar loco contigo que cuerdo sin ti.

En el momento en que Terry salió del sótano con Candy, un lacayo se acercó a él con el mensaje de que el Señor White deseaba verlo en la biblioteca sin tardanza.

—No ha tardado mucho tiempo —refunfuñó Terry al ver que el primer lacayo no había perdido tiempo en ir a contárselo a White.

Candy suspiró cansadamente.

—Supongo que mientras hablas con papá, yo debería ir en busca de Lord Andrey. ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo voy a explicarle todo esto?

—Espera que hable con tu padre y te ayudaré con Andrey.

—No —dijo ella de inmediato—. Creo que será mejor que hable con él en privado.

—Quizás él no se tome bien la noticia —le advirtió Terry.

—Puede que te sorprenda —fue su seca respuesta—. Aunque el orgullo del conde pueda sufrir un golpe temporal, su corazón quedará intacto, sin duda. —Sus serios ojos verdes miraron hacia arriba—. ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude con papa?

Terry sonrió mientras miraba su cara levantada hacia él. Era mucho más pequeña que él, por lo que le conmovió y divirtió su deseo de protegerlo.

—Me las arreglaré —le aseguró y le dio un apretón en la cintura antes de despedirse de ella.

Después de ir a su cuarto de huéspedes para arreglar su aspecto y su cabello despeinado, Terry se encaminó hacia la biblioteca de la mansión. La pesada puerta estaba ligeramente entornada, y él golpeó brevemente con los nudillos.

—Grandchester —se oyó una voz oscura y tranquila que parecía provenir del diablo en persona—. Le estaba esperando.

Terry entró en un hermoso cuarto con paredes forradas de cuero de Borgoña con relieves. Su futuro suegro estaba sentado en un enorme sillón detrás de un imponente escritorio de pesada caoba.

Aunque había coincidido con George White en varias ocasiones a través de los años, Terry se asombró como siempre ante la imponente presencia de este hombre. White regentaba su poder discretamente, pero era claramente un hombre a tener en cuenta, poseedor de secretos, un hombre al que temer y respetar. La cantidad de riqueza que White había acumulado era casi incalculable, pero no era nada difícil imaginárselo como el joven Cockney que él había sido... peligroso, astuto y carente por completo de escrúpulos.

White lo miró con calculada amenaza.

— ¿Tiene algo que contarme, Grandchester?

Terry decidió ser directo.

—Sí señor, que estoy enamorado de su hija.

La declaración no hizo gracia a White.

—Es una pena, porque ella va a casarse con Lord Andrey.

—En estos momentos parece haber alguna duda sobre ese punto.

Sus oscuras cejas se unieron haciendo un siniestro ceño.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido en esa bodega?

Terry lo miró directamente.

—Con todo respeto, señor, eso es asunto de Candy y mío.

En el silencio que siguió, White pareció estar considerando las opciones de desmembramiento, estrangulación o meterle un balazo en la cabeza. Terry se obligó a esperar pacientemente, sabiendo que en opinión de White, ningún hombre era lo bastante bueno para su hija.

—Dígame por qué debería empezar a considerarlo como un potencial marido para Candy —gruñó White.

Mientras permanecía mirando fijamente los duros ojos verdes de White, Terry recordó que éste no tenía más familia que su esposa e hijos..., ningún pariente..., ni siquiera conocía a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo. Naturalmente, eso hacía que su familia fuera aún más preciosa para White. Él nunca permitiría que hirieran a Candy o la

maltrataran. Y desde la perspectiva de un padre, Candy estaría mejor casada con un noble y un intelectual que con un plebeyo con un escandaloso pasado.

Terry gimió para sus adentro. No estaba en su naturaleza ser humilde. Por otro lado, esa parecía ser la única forma de convencer a White para que diera su aprobación para el compromiso.

—Tengo mis defectos, señor —admitió—. Muchos de hecho.

—Aún estoy esperando.

—Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Pero amo a Candy, la respeto. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de ella, e intentando hacerla feliz. La razón de que nunca me haya acercado antes a ella era porque pensaba que Lord Andrey era mejor para ella que yo.

— ¿Pero ahora ya no lo cree? —preguntó White con sarcasmo.

—No, no lo creo —contentó Terry sin vacilar—. Andrey no la ama. No como la amo yo.

White lo observó durante un largo e incómodo silencio.

—Tenemos algunas cuestiones que discutir —dijo de manera cortante. Él le señaló una silla cercana—. Toma asiento, esto nos llevará un buen rato.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, Terry fue interrogado de una manera tan implacable que hubiera destrozado los nervios del hombre más paciente, cosa que Terry no era. Se rumoreaba que White sabía todo sobre todo el mundo, pero Terry nunca lo había creído hasta ahora. White mostró un conocimiento alarmantemente exacto de su situación financiera, su historia personal, travesuras que había hecho en el colegio, las mujeres con las que se había acotado y los escándalos en los que había estado implicado su nombre. ¡Díos mío!, él parecía saber más de él que su propio padre. Y como Terry había esperado, no dudó en pedirle explicaciones sobre asuntos tan privados, que estuvo tentado en mandarlo al infierno. Sin embargo, él amaba a Candy, y aguantó ese despiadado ataque a su orgullo con una humildad atípica en él.

Finalmente, justo cuando Terry pensaba que White se iba a permitir el perverso placer de rechazarlo después de todo, el hombre soltó un largo y tenso suspiro.

—Tendré que retrasar mi aprobación final hasta que confirme que esto es lo que mi hija realmente quiere —Sus verdes ojos brillaban con humor—. Pero si ella me convence de que realmente lo que desea es casarse con usted, no me opondré a ello.

Terry no pudo refrenar una repentina y amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente—. No se arrepentirá de ello, señor.

—Eso espero —murmuró White, dándole un vigoroso apretón de manos.

**NOTAS…**

**Gracias ****sweetpea81572****, **** .14****, ****Darling eveling****maria1972****, ****nekito1**** y ****sweetpea81572**** por agregar la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.**

**Gracias LizCarter por tu comentario y sí el título es el mismo la historia original es de L. Kleypas.**

**Gracias Betsa, por tus comentarios y consejos en verdad agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo toda opinión es buena.**

**Gracias Iris Adriana, me agrada mucho que te guste la historia.**

**Bueno les comento que este es el último capítulo, mañana tendrán el epílogo. DLB**


	6. Epílogo

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela homónima de L. Kleypas para fines de entretener

Epílogo

— ¡Mamá, Candy está besando a un hombre en el vestíbulo, y no es Lord Andrey!

Sentada junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, con una taza de café en la mano, Margaret sonrió a su hija más pequeña, Paty, una pequeña rellenita y bulliciosa de cinco años. Corriendo hacia Margaret tan rápido como le permitían sus cortas piernas, Paty se subió en su regazo. Margaret se estremeció un poco cuando vio que las manos de Paty, pegajosas de mermelada de fresa, untaban la puntilla de su camisón de dormir blanco.

George se estaba afeitando en el lavabo, su boca se contrajo mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de Margaret en el espejo. Claramente, estaba molesto por las noticias del tórrido abrazo de su hija con el doctor Grandchester, pero Margaret sabía que él, aunque de mala gana, ya se había reconciliado con la idea de que su hija pronto sería la Sra. Grandchester en vez de la Sra. Andrey.

Ella y George habían estado hablando hasta bien entrada la noche de la situación, y Margaret le convenció de que todo había sucedido para mejor.

—La señora Grandchester hace poco me dijo que ella pensaba que su hijo estaba profundamente enamorado de Candy Y él es un joven espléndido, George, incluso aunque en el pasado haya sido un poco... aventurero.

— ¿Aventurero? —Había replicado él frunciendo el ceño—. Pero si ha ido arrasando por Londres...

—Querido, —le había interrumpido ella con gentileza— un hombre puede cambiar. Él realmente parece querer a Candy. Y nunca he visto a Candy tan feliz como esta noche, ella estaba transformada.

—Yo desearía que hubiese transformado a la hija de cualquier otro —se había quejado George, haciéndola reír.

Volviendo al presente, Margaret alisó los enredados rizos castaños de su hija. Como la pequeña empezó a explicar más detalladamente la conducta de Candy con Grandchester, Margaret intentó en vano hacerla callar.

—Ya está bien, Paty. Puedes contármelo más tarde.

—Sí, pero es que ella le estaba dejando que le pusiera la mano en...

—No cotorrees, cariño —interrumpió Margaret a toda prisa, viendo como crecía el ceño fruncido de George—. Recuerda cuando nosotras hablamos sobre eso el otro día.

—Sí —dijo la niña ásperamente—. Me dijiste que sólo debería descubrir a alguien si se encontraba en peligro.

—Bien, pues Candy no corre ningún peligro.

—Pero él la estaba besando muy fuerte —dijo Paty después de pensarlo un momento

— Y él le estaba haciendo daño, mamá, porque Candy hacía ruido...

—Ya es suficiente, Paty —dijo Margaret, con un repentino ataque de risa—. Estoy segura que no le estaba haciendo demasiado daño.

George se lavó la cara, limpiando el resto de jabón de afeitar de su mandíbula, y suspiró.

—Mi nieto iba a ser un conde —dijo con tristeza—. Ahora probablemente será un matasanos como su padre.

Paty saltó del regazo de su madre y fue hacia su padre, que la cogió en sus brazos.

— ¿Se va a casar Candy con el Señor Matasanos, papá?

George la estrechó contra su pecho, su mirada se volvió cálida.

—Eso parece.

Ella acarició su mandíbula recién afeitada con su pequeña mano.

—No estés triste, papá. Yo guardaré todos mis besos para ti.

Él se echó a reír, acariciando sus rizos castaños.

—Dame uno ahora, entonces —Ella presionó su mejilla pegajosa de mermelada contra él.

La niñera apareció, diciéndole a Paty que era hora de lavarse y vestirse, y la niña abandonó los brazos de su padre.

Después de que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ellas, Margaret fue hacia su marido y pasó sus manos sobre el traje de seda a rayas que cubría su fuerte pecho.

—Todos mis besos son también para ti —le dijo ella. —Más te vale —dijo él y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. El beso despertó sus sentidos, y ella unió sus brazos tras su cuello, disfrutando de la caricia de su boca.

—Sólo me quedan cuatro más —dijo ella cuando sus bocas se separaron.

Él jugó con la larga trenza que colgaba por su espalda, y dejó sus manos vagar íntimamente por el cuerpo de ella.

—Me temo que no te sigo, ángel.

—Nuestros otros hijos —explicó ella—. Voy a ayudar a cada uno de ellos a encontrar el amor verdadero, tal y como he ayudado a Candy.

Alzándola con facilidad, George la llevó hasta la cama.

— ¿Ayudarla de qué forma?

—Le di la oportunidad de hablar con el doctor Grandchester en privado —dijo Margaret

—Estaba segura de que si pasaban un poco de tiempo juntos sin ser interrumpidos, ellos reconocerían sus sentimientos, y luego...

—Espera —le interrumpió George; sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron cuando la dejó caer sobre el colchón. Él avanzó lentamente sobre ella, y puso sus codos a ambos lados de su cara—. ¿Me estás diciendo que quién los encerró en ese maldito sótano... fuiste tú?

Ella sonrió con travesura.

—Tú me dijiste que les diera un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta si encontraba ocasión. Y eso hice.

La expresión de George era de incredulidad.

— ¡Yo no quería decir que encerraras a mi inocente hija en el sótano con un mujeriego como Grandchester!

—Candy no estaba encerrada. Podía haber salido en cualquier momento si hubiese querido.

— ¡Las puertas estaban cerradas!

—No todas —viendo su desconcierto, Margaret sonrió complacida—. ¿No recuerdas el pequeño pasadizo que va desde la parte de atrás del sótano hasta el invernadero? Los niños todavía lo usan cuando juegan a los piratas. Candy sabía perfectamente que está allí. La única razón por la que permaneció en el sótano con Grandchester, fue que ella así lo quiso. ¿Y todo salió bien, verdad?

George gimió y dejó caer su cabeza contra el colchón.

— ¡Dios mío! No sé a quién compadezco más, si a Grandchester o a mí.

Sabiendo exactamente como desarmarlo, Margaret abrió su traje de seda y enredó sus piernas con las de él.

—Compadécete a ti —dijo ella, mientras sus manos vagaban afanosamente dentro de sus ropas— Estás a punto de ser violado.

Ella sintió la risa de George contra su cuello.

—Yo soy el que hace las violaciones aquí —le informó él... y procedió a demostrárselo.

Fin

**NOTAS…**

**Gracias ****sweetpea81572****, **** .14****, ****Darling eveling****, ****maria1972****, ****nekito1**** y ****sweetpea81572****, **** edeni grandchester, laura grandchester, mixie07, viridiana av, dany16, lizcarter, betsa, iris adriana, dalia normis rosas por sus rr y agregar la historia en alerta y/o favoritos. También a todas las que leen anónimamente.**

**Dalia.. Al contrario gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**

**Viridiana AV.. A mi también me encanta la historia gracias por escribir tu opinión.**

**Iris Adriana.. Gracias a ti por el apoyo y si voy a hacer otra adaptación espero en la noche subir el prólogo, ojala te guste.**

**LizCarter.. Gracias jajaaja creeme si tuviera el teléfono de ese dr. No te lo compartiría lo siento.**

**Normi Rosas.. Gracias, espero el final te guste.**

**Laura Grandchester.. Jajaja si a todos nos pasan malentendidos por abrir de mas la boca, me agrada que te haya gustado la historia. Gracias por leer.**

**Bueno chicas este es el final de la historia mil gracias por el apoyo a esta primera adaptación, en un rato mas subiré el prólogo de la siguiente adaptación, espero me sigan acompañando. Quiero decirles que yo soy cien por ciento Terry así que mis adaptaciones serán con este arrogante a menos que ustedes me pidan otra cosa jijiji. DLB**


End file.
